<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two Brothers, One Goal by dedicatedwriter21</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741430">Two Brothers, One Goal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedicatedwriter21/pseuds/dedicatedwriter21'>dedicatedwriter21</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Two Halves [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Brotherly Love, Coma, Dying of Broken Hearts, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hashirama is loved, Implied Relationships, Intersex, M/M, Madara becomes so too, Mpreg, POV First Person, Redemption, Tobirama helps Ashura carry out his last wishes, Tobirama learns to put the past behind him</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:02:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedicatedwriter21/pseuds/dedicatedwriter21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fearing the life of his unborn child, Madara turns away from Hashirama who ends up spiralling and loosing control of his mokuton. </p><p>Tobirama has always feared confronting the pain of loosing his mother. However when his niece turns up demanding that Hashirama wake her mother, Tobirama ends up working with none other than Izuna Uchiha. Will he let his guard down for an Uchiha when that’s what got his mother killed?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Two Halves [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Naruto Fanfictions</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This can be considered a reboot and rewrite of Indra's Curse. I will be using elements, characters and lore I established in 'Indra's Curse' but taking a different spin on things. It will start off somewhat the same. I will be making this into a series with Part One: 'Two Brothers, One Goal' mostly told from Tobirama and Izuna's POVs. I will be using my other fic 'Alphas and Queens' as template to the improved writing style, single character POV chapters and moving the plot forward. Hope this story will be better received. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>...about 800 years ago...</p><p>Ashura Ōtsutsuki was born the second son. When he came into the world, he came in the shadow of his older brother Indra and the even bigger shadow of their father. He had been the spare, no one had expected much from him. Indra had been the favourite. But then Indra had lashed out, Indra had pushed away everyone important. Indra had been in pain and Indra had run. Ashura had been left to fill his father’s unbearable shadow. Ashura had been compelled to bring Indra back into the light. Ashura had failed…and now he was on his death bed. </p><p>On his left sat kneeling his children, two sons and a daughter, on his right, there were his niece and her white-eyed husband. They were the children of the kami of this age. They should have sat in their respective positions, they should have stayed silent, they did not. They were instead leaning forward, looking down at their father, begging.</p><p>“Please don’t go Father.” One of his sons starts first.</p><p>“We…we <em>need </em>you.” His daughter said close to crying. </p><p>“Our world <em>needs </em>you.” His other son says.</p><p>Ashura’s niece though remains silent, tears are already running down her face. She loves her uncle, loved him, but she had known for a while now that her uncle was not living, half of himself had died when <strong><em>he </em></strong>had. </p><p>“Daddy, don’t go, please choose us, please <em>don’t </em>choose him…” Ashura’s daughter spoke up once more.</p><p>But on his death bed, Ashura only had <em>one </em>person on his mind, and only  <em> one </em> person’s name on his lips. Most people, when have had suffered for a long time, die by shallower and shallower breathing until they go silent altogether. Ashura was not like most people, not given who his father had been, he would not go down without for once, speaking his mind. </p><p>“Damn it! Damn it! Damn <em>it </em>! How could I have been so stupid? How could I have not seen it at the time? Oh Indra, Indra, how could I not have seen it then what would have saved you?” Ashura cursed.</p><p>“Daddy, Daddy, save yourself please, you can heal yourself, please. We know you can do it, you have to <strong><em>want </em></strong>to do it.” Ashura’s daughter once again speaks. Yes, it was true, Ashura had had healing powers unseen before. The world had known him as the soft brother, the one who would want to heal and help others before hurting them. He was soft and loving by nature, so when he held his dear anija bleeding out in his arms, something in him had broken. He had killed his dear brother, the one who had meant to save and the blood never left his hands. It had haunted him, slowly <em>crushing </em>at his heart. </p><p>“Daddy, please we know you can heal yourself. Mama, Mama always told us that you became like the world tree indomitable and lasting. Please don’t die, choose us for once, choose us like you should have chosen Mama. <em>Please </em>!”</p><p>Ashura’s wife Kanna had been loyal. Ashura’s wife had tried to gain the love of her husband, but she could never fill the space left behind by Indra. That space was one that Ashura <em>always</em> kept open to having Indra again. </p><p>“Oh Indra, oh Indra, I’m coming to you now.” Ashura blurted out, his children looking downright murderous to hear him say it.</p><p>“Daddy, aren’t you even <strong><em>listening</em></strong> to us?” his daughter snapped.</p><p>Kaia, Ashura’s niece, was the only one acting with decorum in this situation. She let the tears flow and suppressed the urge the smile. Her cousins, her grown-up cousins, were still acting like they had done when she had first come to her uncle at fourteen, jealous children.</p><p>Ashura rewards them with a shout: “<strong><em>INDRA</em></strong>!”</p><p>Kaia swallows the laugh that wants to come out of her mouth when hearing him call her father’s name. </p><p>“INDRA! I WILL HUNT YOU <strong><em>DOWN</em></strong>!” Ashura declared as his children’s bickering gets cut off. Kaia has a few more tears coming down her face as the corners of her mouth start to curl. </p><p>“I am coming for you now Indra. I…AM…COMING…FOR…YOU!”</p><p>Kaia had always suspected that her uncle had a thing for her father, pity it would take being on his deathbed to come to that realisation. She had considered saying it over the years, but now at twenty-five, she knew that <em>that </em>would have worked against her. Her aunt had already left because her uncle had taken her in. Kaia had not wanted to give her cousins proof that their parents might have split because their father only had a true love for one…</p><p>“I will hunt you through the pure lands! I will hunt you with <em>every </em>reincarnation, with <em>every </em>life. I will <em>hunt</em> you, <strong><em>hunt you</em></strong>, until you are under me as <strong><em>my </em></strong>Queen. That way, you will finally be <strong><em>mine</em></strong>, and you will <strong><em>never </em></strong>leave me again!”</p><p>Ashura’s children let out a collective gasp at that, Kaia could no longer hold back her silent laugh. It had come out, it had <strong><em>actually </em></strong>come out. She then took the chance to wipe her uncle’s forehead down with a wet cloth. His children wouldn’t protest, they were still too awestruck after their father’s declaration. </p><p>“Thank you, uncle.” Kaia knew that she could talk now. Her cousins were distracted, her husband protected her flank. He would remain her silent support as she lost the man who was the closet piece she had had to her father. </p><p>“You took me into your home, even as my father pillaged your lands.” Kaia continued.</p><p>“You taught me in the Ōtsutsuki ways. I promise you, uncle, I promise you that my children will know our legacy. Rest uncle and know that my children yet to come will know our legacy of love, of ninshū.” Kaia finished by pulling back the wet towel, to lean forward and leave a departing kiss on her uncle’s head. </p><p>“Oh, he let you in alright, the viper that went onto poison our father.” </p><p>Kaia pulled the rag back from her uncle’s head. He was starting to breathe heavier and heavier now, having gone quiet. Kaia released the rag back into the bowl of water before turning to look up at her cousins. Huddled together and glaring at her they were, she had always been the outsider.</p><p>“Please don’t do this, not here, not as Uncle Ashura lies dying,” Kaia tells them, they glare at her more, of course, they do. </p><p>“Oh really, and who was the one who expediated Father’s distent into this state?!” Ashura’s eldest son had jumped onto his feet. Yes, that’s what they usually did, they always tried to prove that they were superior to her. She was after all the child of the brother who their father had had to kill. She was the child that her father had never actually claimed, that was why she bared the name Uchiha as opposed to Ōtsutsuki.</p><p>“Kei, now really, even at thirty years old, you still act like you did when I first came here…” Kaia started saying.</p><p>“You bitch, you’re the reason he lies there dying.” Kei snaps.</p><p>Kaia feels her husband’s hand reaching for hers, she looks to him giving him a nod. She then turned back to her cousins.</p><p>“Your father has been dying for years of a broken heart. You know that, even if your mother might tell you otherwise. If anything I gave Uncle Ashura a few more years given who my own father was…” </p><p>Now all three of her cousins are standing up and glaring her down. If she were like them, Kanna’s children, then she would jump up too. But then that would be like fire meeting fire and she would dishonour her uncle like that.</p><p>“INDRA! INDRA! I'M COMING FOR YOU! I’M COMING FOR YOU! I’M COMING TO MAKE <strong><em>YOU </em> </strong>MINE!”</p><p>They all turn back to Ashura who is clenching his muscles, gasping from breath, choking…choking until…he lies back in he lies back never to breathe again. That’s when pandemonium ensues…</p><p>“This is your fault…<strong><em>your fault</em></strong>!” Ashura’s younger son screams down at her. Kaia only returned the grip on her husband’s hand.</p><p>“Now really Hirato, are you going to do this over your father’s dead body?” Kaia asked them. All those in the room immediately looked down to the form that once contained Ashura Ōtsutsuki. If he were alive, he would have woken up and scolded the lot of them for squabbling as they were. </p><p>“This is your fault, it’s your father’s fault. As he’s dead, <strong><em>you </em></strong>have to take the consequences of <strong><em>his </em></strong>actions!” Ashura's daughter snapped.</p><p>Kaia knew she should have remained sitting at that point, but there was one thing she <strong> <em> could </em></strong>not tolerate, she <strong><em>would </em></strong>not tolerate. It was what had her finally standing and silently begging her uncle for forgiveness.</p><p>“Might I remind you all that I have never actually met my father. He shared a one night stand with my mother so he never even knew that <strong><em>I </em></strong>existed!” Kaia told them.</p><p>For a while after that, Ashura’s children go silent. Once again, Kaia is in a superior position. She can see the glares they send her way, she can see the hatred burning in their eyes. There might be three of them and one of her, but it’s not as if they know how to wield the power of being Ashura’s children.</p><p>“Consider your status of sanctuary in the Western hemisphere revoked,” Kei said.</p><p>Kaia’s husband rose to her side as Kaia looked towards him. They share silent looks before Kaia addresses her cousins anew.</p><p>“I am an Ōtsutsuki, you don’t have the power to eject me from <strong><em>my </em></strong>homelands,” Kaia told them in a firm voice. She was as old as Ashura’s middle child Hirato. </p><p>Ashura’s children only laughed between themselves at that. It was his daughter that told her in a very condescending tone: “You are no Ōtsutsuki, Eastern bitch, you are an Uchiha and you will always be an Uchiha.”</p><p>“That’s uncalled for.” Kaia’s husband finally spoke up.</p><p>“Shut it Hyūga boy.” Hirato snapped.</p><p>Kaia gave her cousins a glare that could light them on fire if she really wanted to hurt them. She might still do that if they treated her husband unjustly. The Hyūga had sought sanctuary with Eastern Uchiha clan, so they were bond as clan mates a lot longer before they were husband and wife.</p><p>It was Kei who did the greatest dishonour. He was the one who stepped over Ashura’s corpse to close the gap between his side and Kaia’s.</p><p>“Listen here <strong><em>Kaia</em></strong>, we are in charge now. The Western lands belong to us. When Father was alive, <strong><em>we </em></strong>could not touch you, now he’s gone, we can.”</p><p>Kaia pulled back from Kei at that.</p><p>“What do you mean by <strong><em>that</em></strong>?” she snapped.</p><p>Ashura’s two other children then moved to cross the divide as well. Kaia felt as if she would expel all the contents of her stomach. These children, they had…they had no respect for the man who had been their father. </p><p>“The Ōtsutsuki clan is dead, Kaia, the Senjus rule the West now.” Hirato tells her as Kaia’s eyes go wide. Senju was the name of their mother. Was she still around? Was this her revenge for her husband never loving her?</p><p>“Are you actually going to give all the Ōtsutsuki credit and acclaim to your mother? Are you going to shit on your father’s legacy when his corpse lies cold in this <strong><em>very</em></strong> room?” Kaia asked.</p><p>At this point, she seemed to be the only one who cared about her uncle’s dignity. Her cousins had become hideous creatures from one moment to the next. Then again when had they not been hideous?</p><p>Kei then made that more than apparent: “Consider yourself exiled Kaia. Tell your clan this, if you or your own enter into Western territory, it will be war. The Senjus and the Uchihas are from this point forth, enemies.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Madara</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>'I had finally decided that tonight was the night I would say goodbye to Hashirama. He might be the love of my life, but I had someone else to protect now.'</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you ever so much to Rin_Kakizudo, GioWelch18, canecaner, Nimaka, sarcastic_ace_artist, Lulubelle01, horrorstar100, psychedelicnakahara, Nikkia and the twelve guests that left kudos!</p><p>Thank you to Nimaka, Lulubelle01 and Nikkia for supporting this reboot and giving it a chance!</p><p>Muchas gracias a GioWelch18 por dándome su confianza en empezando esta historia otra vez. Español no es mi lengua materna pero la estudie durante mi carrera.</p><p>Thank you to all of you who left bookmarks and subscribed to this story. Thank you for giving me this chance and I hope you stick around :)</p><p>And lastly a big, big thanks to daydara_shmadara, I was delighted to receive your review :) Your words were a real inspiration to write and publish this next chapter faster than expected! Look out for my official reply to your comment in the comments section :) I hope you enjoy this next chapter 😊</p><p>P.S. I tried to keep Hashirama and Madara in character for this chapter. I hope it worked 🤞</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>You stupid, stupid boy. Don’t you realise what you’re about to do will end up killing both of you?</em>
</p><p>My temples ache as Indra has set about screaming at me. I had finally decided that tonight was the night I would say goodbye to Hashirama. He might be the love of my life, but I had someone <em>else</em> to protect now. </p><p>My hand falls to the bulge of my stomach. It was one I still felt despite the genjutsu I had put in place there.</p><p>
  <em>I did not go out of my way to make sure Ashura’s seed took root deep inside you only for you to break away from his current reincarnation. </em>
</p><p>I lean into the doorway of the Hokage tower. Indra’s tirade is causing an extreme headache that is actually becoming exhausting. </p><p>“Indra, cease your incessant screeching already. Things are different now. The Ōtsutsuki clan no longer exists.” Anyone seeing me at the moment will think that I am crazy, but then again, when has anyone ever thought that I was not crazy?</p><p>
  <em>Of course, the Ōtsutsuki clan still exists. It is the most powerful and most lasting clan in the world.</em>
</p><p>“Lady Kaia was quite explicit in her diaries that the Ōtsutsuki clan ceased to exist the moment that Ashura passed.” Trying to reason with Indra was always the first port of call. The last port of call was to give <em>him</em> what he wanted.</p><p>
  <em>Give me what I want Madara? You are me and I am you, we are not two separate entities that can exist. Your want for Hashirama to fuck us is only amplified by my centuries-old need to make it happen.</em>
</p><p>Yes, that’s right, a little fact about me that you should know about. My clan have always lauded me for being like Indra what with his insane visual prowess and his intersex qualities. What my clan, however, does not know is that I am as much Indra and Indra is me.</p><p>Indra crept up on me when I hit puberty. He was the one who ignited the unbearable burn between my legs.</p><p>
  <em>No actually Madara that was your Id. Mine did that to me too. I only helped you along with your relationship with Hashirama to stop you rejecting your Id and have her drive you down the same path as I did.</em>
</p><p>“Are you going to keep interrupting my internal monologue, Indra?” I ask out aloud. My internal voice would only get drowned out by the state he is in.</p><p>
  <em>Are you still going to go through with your ridiculous notion of separating ourselves from Ashura?</em>
</p><p>“I don’t know about you Indra, but I am actually putting Maia first. Hashirama might have Ashura’s body and his strength but I don’t think he would be able to protect us from the Senju elders. I will not let <strong><em>them</em></strong> have her.”</p><p>
  <em>Ashura is kami on this earth.</em>
</p><p>“And Hashirama can <em>thank</em> him for that.”</p><p>Then Indra is silent, if I close my eyes and dig down deep I can see him standing in a corner of my mind and sulking and snarling at me:</p><p>
  <em>If Maia doesn’t survive her birth then it’s on you for taking Ashura’s Kaia away from him!</em>
</p><p>And before stepping in, to face Hashirama, the memory of when Ashura showed himself to me, floods my mind…</p><p>…four months earlier…</p><p>It had all started with a barrier I never knew existed at the centre of the village. It had started with a house built around a tree. And a bed where Hashirama had spent the last hour fingering and licking a place that I had told him time and time again was <em>off-</em>limits. I had told him this specifically because I knew that if he got there, I would not have the strength to push him off. I was right, oh mother fucking shit of a kami I was right, and now there’s cum coating my legs. It’s like my cunt is salivating at the prospect of welcoming Hashirama’s cock…</p><p>Hashirama’s lips are then circling my stomach. He’s cooing, there’s something in his chakra that is feral, more powerful, ancient almost. And then I hear a sage sort of voice which is powerful in nature yet playful at the same time. </p><p>“My seed is going to get here tonight. Yes, it is, oh yes it is. I am so happy, yes I am, this reincarnation of mine has finally had the drive to do it. Have our Queen under us, now I need to make sure to bind my anija to me once and for all.”</p><p>I put my hands onto Hashirama’s head. That might be <em>his</em> mouth, but it’s not him that’s talking. Hashirama has never been quite so <em>domineering</em>…</p><p>I look down to see Hashirama looking up at me, and my heart wants to jump right into my throat. Since when does Hashirama have the rinnegan?</p><p>“What’s the matter, my love? Don’t you trust me?” And just like that, it’s Hashirama talking to me but with those eyes. Those same eyes that keep coming closer and closer and closer as Hashirama is rubbing his naked self against mine. All the nerves in my body come alive and…and, has it become hotter in here, it feels like…it feels like I am swimming in gallons upon gallons of Hashirama’s chakra. More wet trickles down between my legs.</p><p>“Hiya Indra, you’re looking most ravishing for me tonight, don’t you know?”</p><p>I open my eyes, huh since when did I close them? I can’t think straight with how much my body burns with need. </p><p>I then look up to see Hashirama hunched over me with his hands plastered to my sides. His long silky mane is tickling the sides of my face. <em>There’s</em> that comforting smile, there’s that familiar bulk pressing into my legs.</p><p>“I’m…I’m not Indra.” I try to rebut him as Hashirama’s hips dig into mine as he aims and aims and aims to slide his cock into my sticky messy heat situated between my splayed legs.</p><p>I see Hashirama pressing his lips together in a pout. “Oh come on Indra, don’t be like that? Don’t act like you didn’t send me that chakra flare a few days ago!"</p><p>Hashirama suddenly has his arms wrapped around me and the tip of his cock is there, at the crux of my cunt, waiting. No, no, no, this cannot happen, if he does that, then I might…I might actually get pregnant. </p><p><em>That is kind of the point now Madara. You have been resisting this for years now. I had to send Ashura a message. If he doesn’t inseminate us tonight, then your womb will no longer be viable. It’s always been shaky. But if Ashura is successful tonight then I will have at least guaranteed one true Ōtsutsuki heir to carry on Father’s legacy. </em>Indra pitches in.</p><p>I then feel Hashirama’s warm breath tickling my ear, but not his voice…Ashura’s?</p><p>“Don’t worry Indra I won’t fail you as I have done before. With this child, no matter what happens, we will not die, we shall live together and survive through anything. This child will complete the bonding of our souls.” Ashura’s words don’t register as much as him pushing Hashirama’s cock all the way into my blazing inferno. </p><p>
  <em>Oh kami, oh mother fucking kami, it feels so good. I always speculated, I always fantasied, but who knew that…oh, kami…Ashura’s cock is like…it’s wonderful…it’s brilliant…it’s…Madara! Enjoy your cunt getting claimed for once, jeesh!</em>
</p><p>And Indra doesn’t have to say anymore as I am arching my back. I’m panting, I’m wheezing, my body is trembling… My inner walls I’ve used a dildo there before, but this is…this is divine. Hashirama’s manhood pulsing deep inside me as if to declare that <em>he</em> was there and <em>he</em> was there to stay. </p><p>“M-Madara?” That voice, that innocent, friendly voice. That’s Hashirama…that’s… Damn it, I have to regulate my breathing. But Hashi’s dick is massive, it’s filling me so completely it’s straight out knocking at the entrance to my womb as if it <em>wants</em> to get in.</p><p>I had always wondered what it would be like for Hashirama to fill me to the hilt. I just never knew it could be so…so…I let out a moan as I arch my back as more cum comes to lubricate <em>that</em> part of my body. </p><p>“Oh Madara, I always dreamed of the day.” I hear Hashirama start to sob. “I fantasied when I would finally get into this delicious part of you.”</p><p>I look up to see Hashirama looking down at me. He’s got these big tears welling up in those big browns of his. He’s crying all over me. Damn it, Hashirama you’re such a teddy bear, even like this.</p><p>“Ha-shi-ra-ma?” I call out to him as he’s still sobbing all over me. Goodness, Hashirama’s wanted this and he’s never pushed it? How fortunate am I to have had such a strong Alpha respecting my boundaries across all of these years?</p><p>I wince a little, moan too, my legs have never been so spread apart before.</p><p>
  <em>It feels good to finally have that part of you claimed, doesn’t it Ego?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You should listen to your Id, Madara. If you don’t then she might just take over. Trust me, I have experience with that. </em>
</p><p>The two voices that clammer in my head are agreeing to gang up on me. My inner desire, Id, and Indra abated, much like my own body. Now to do the same to stop Hashi’s tears from flooding all over my breasts.</p><p>“Madara?!” Hashirama gasps as his eyes open, filled with warm delight. I open my mouth inviting his mouth to mine, he lets out a joyful laugh before diving in. That’s my mistake. He kisses me and kisses me and in his giddy can’t-sit-still sort of way. <em>That</em> only inevitably has him grinding and grinding into me, making my juices flow and making his larger than life dick only swell that much bigger. Uh-oh, I know what that means. </p><p>“Oooh… Aaah… So good, oh Madara, don’t you know, you feel so good. Of course, it would be your perfect pussy that could take my fifteen-inch cock. My Madara, perfect…perfect just for me…” Hashirama sings in his merry sort of way and it feels right, <em>so</em> right. It has me moaning and gasping at how softly Hashirama rolls his hips into mine. </p><p>Then something changes, then Hashirama is moving into me, pounding into me harder and harder and harder. It has me spasming, it has me thrashing, it has me crying out. Then comes an unbearable heat pooling in my groin as my juices start running down my legs anew</p><p>“Damn those cur-sed children of mine! Damn them for shitting all over my legacy. I will erase the taint they inflicted on this world. Kaia…Kaia, you were never mine, why…why?! I will make a new Kaia, yes…I…will! I will make a better Kaia, a true Ōtsutsuki princess. One begat on…the…Queen…that…is…now…mine! IN-<em>DRA</em>!”</p><p>Ashura is thrusting, thrusting, thrusting as he speaks until the sound of slapping flesh amplified by our chakra rises to the foray bouncing off every wall in the room. And then I’m shaking, then I’m screaming, then I’m trying to do everything to get away…. And then Hashirama’s cock explodes deep inside of me. His seed floods into my womb so hard it makes my stomach swell to that of three months pregnant before ebbing away. The aftereffects have me arching my back, gasping for air as all I can sense is mokuton all around me, in me, hungry for a union with my own chakra, my own ember.</p><p>“Accept it Indra, accept it. Let my yang combine with your yin. Let us create life. Let us have the family together that we could not have in our first life.”</p><p>I gasp, I sob, Hashirama’s power is <em>crushing</em> me. </p><p>“Would another position be more comfortable for you, my Queen?” Alphas, Queens, those are old terms back in the time of Ashura and Indra. They still exist among the Uchiha but outside of that, not…</p><p>I’m suddenly getting pushed onto my side, my leg’s getting lifted up and Hashirama’s cock is going right back inside me.</p><p>Damn it Indra, why are you doing this?</p><p>
  <em>You are intersex, yes, but your body is not as mine was, not exactly. I was sixty per cent female to forty per cent male. You are fifty-fifty, your womb is not stable and I for one am tired of Ashura chasing after me. I’m ready to just give myself up to him. Accept them, Madara, let Ashura and Hashirama fill you will their seed.</em>
</p><p>“Ashura?” I ask as Ashura thrusts in hard at that.</p><p>“Oh my apologies, are you getting dry, I can help you, I promise.” Yeah, I’m not sure how you can…oh kami, oh kami, he’s got his hand on my cock.</p><p>“Yes that’s it, that’s it. Enjoy it, my beautiful little Queen. I have you now, and I will dole many lifetimes of love and pleasure upon you and our child.”</p><p>Ashura pumps my cock and thrusts into me again and again and again. The pleasure wracks my body, it makes my toes curl, it makes me pull inwards until…</p><p>“Oh, kami! Oh, kami! Oh, sweet mother fucking <em>KAMI</em>!” I curl inwards shaking, shaking, shaking before cumming <em>all</em> over Hashirama’s dick, and probably over his stomach too. My cock sprays all over his hand. Goodness, I am so filthy, I am such a bitch in heat, it’s…it’s <em>embarrassing</em>.</p><p>“Oh Indra, Indra, I always knew that you would be beautiful stuffed with my cock and responding to me as you are.” </p><p>Alright, Indra I will let this happen, only because you were too chicken to do it in your first life together.</p><p><em>Chicken…<strong>me</strong>…? </em>Indra huffs.</p><p>I laugh and then turn onto my back again, with Hashirama’s cock sliding out of me.</p><p>It’s Hashirama’s face with Ashura’s rinnegan eyes who’s looking over me from my right hand side. He’s in charge now. I reach to touch his face and I get rewarded with Hashirama’s warm smile.</p><p>“I prefer to do this on my back…” I say as I make sure to open my legs nice and wide, my cunt unfurling in preparation.</p><p>Ashura positions Hashirama’s body between my legs again and gives no warning before he’s sliding Hashi’s cock into me once more. I arch my back, wheeze, tremble and moan. I open my eyes to see Ashura looking down at me, smiling.</p><p>“You’re so beautiful my Queen.” Ashura using Hashirama’s body pulls out his cock and thrusts back in as I whine into the sides of one of Hashi’s arms plastered to the bed anew.</p><p>“I always tracked you down lifetime to lifetime.” Ashura pulls out and pushes back in that much harder, Hashi’s cock is starting to throb most unbearably inside me.</p><p>“This is the first time though that I’ve gotten this close to you through our cycle of reincarnations. And this time I will bind us together with a child born between us.” </p><p>“Yes, yes, Hashi’s child, I will bear Hashi’s child,” I mutter like a delighted little elf.</p><p>And with that Ashura’s thrusts in harder and harder, faster and faster. I hunch forward, wheezing, writhing and screaming in pleasure. He then shoots off inside me once, my stomach swells as he does. He shoots off in me twice, the same thing happens. But by the third time, Ashura is crying out: </p><p>“Yes, yes, come to us Maia, come to us, Mummy and Daddy are waiting. Keep us bound, make us a family, be as our own little Kaia. May you be the one to <em>finally</em> erase Kanna’s malice. With you, your Mummy will <em>never</em> leave me again.”</p><p>I then fall back gasping, my stomach full to the brim with Hashirama’s seed now firmly set to grow deep inside of me.</p><p>...............</p><p>“No! No! <em>NO-O</em>!” Oh kami, oh kami, Hashirama looks so pitiful falling to his knees. My heart lurches to see the kami of shinobi, <em>my</em> kami looking so utterly crestfallen like that. Our Maia shuffles a little in my womb, she’s probably disquietened by how her Daddy’s chakra is flooding out as if indicating an avalanche of heart-wrenching wails. Thank you kami that the Hokage office seals off sounds to the public, otherwise we would have woken <b><em>half</em></b> the village by now.</p><p>“Hashirama now really, is there any need for all these theatrics,” I tell him but in an instant I regret it. Hashirama turns his gaze on me. His face is all scrunched together. He wheezes as if he’s resisting the feeling of someone yanking his heart out.</p><p>
  <em>That person being you Madara, might I add. It’s not only Hashirama’s heart your breaking but Ashura’s as well. </em>
</p><p>Shut it Indra, you are still as oblivious as ever to the underlying hatred that has existed between the Uchiha and the Senju for <em>centuries</em>. I can’t let them get to <em>her</em>. </p><p>“Theatrics? <strong><em>Theatrics</em></strong>! You just said that you would leave me, Madara. <em>Why</em> must you hurt me so with your words?” Hashirama’s chest is starting to heave now as he responds. And then he’s shuffling on his knees closer and closer to me.</p><p>
  <em>Oh yes, yes, yes Alpha is going to fuck us soon right? We need a lot more of it now especially with the seedling now four months grown.</em>
</p><p>Id’s interference makes my cunt buzz and my body break out in a sweat. Then there are two strong arms wrapped tight around my ass and a head pressing right into my stomach. </p><p>Oh no, oh no, oh no!</p><p><em>Did you not think that Ashura would not communicate with his reincarnation about our insemination? </em>Indra asks.</p><p>Don’t be stupid Indra, Hashirama doesn’t remember <em>that</em>! Hashirama has blackouts when Ashura takes over. It seems that they are not as united as we are.</p><p><em>I’m starting to think that that is not a good thing. If I were in control now, I would be giving Ashura the good news not breaking away from him!</em> Indra snips at me, sometimes I wish I could shut him up. He’s the voice of consciousness that keeps butting into <em>everything</em> I do. </p><p>“Baby, baby, are you there? Are you there? Come out and say hi, it’s your Daddy here.” </p><p>I shove Indra back to the corner of my mind as I register that…that…oh fuck me, Hashirama’s head is on my stomach. He’s humming and singing “Come out, come out, baby, come and say hi.”</p><p>My heart is pounding in my chest, I can…I can bearly breathe. Please Maia-baby, please whatever you do, <em>don’t</em> respond, <em>don’t</em> even move. <em>Please</em>!</p><p>“Ba-by!” Hashirama trills and then there’s silence. Maia doesn’t move, oh thank you kami, she was already tired thank kami she decided to go to sleep now. The Senju elders would have surely apprehended me tonight, waited until she was ready to pop and then dump me back to the Uchiha empty and childless. They might hate us Uchiha, but even I know that they would take a child of Senju and Uchiha blood. They were gluttons for power and my child’s rinnegan would be a feast for them at <em>my</em> expense!</p><p><em>Of course, she will, she’s pure!</em> Indra declares making my ears buzz and my vision blur.</p><p>Then Hashirama pulls back and I look down. He looks like a kicked puppy with his lower lip sticking out like that. </p><p>“My Madara must be pregnant, he must, he must. Then again being perfect intersex as he is, would make him infertile. But then why does he have a genjutsu there?” Hashirama might be on his knees in front of me, but that look on his is like his way of looking down at <strong><em>me</em></strong> for being a naughty child. </p><p>I then lift my leg and push him away as he goes toppling onto his side. Hashirama gasps, Hashirama wails and then Hashirama focuses those <em>big</em> ugly tears on me.</p><p>“Stop it Hashirama! I will not let you manipulate me with those <em>tears</em> of yours!” I snap down at him.</p><p>Hashirama pulls himself back up, still, he’s got those eyes of his focused on me. Oh, kami, I am crying and I can’t stop crying. This is bad, this is bad, this is…</p><p><em>You can sense Ashura’s anguish stronger than I ever could.</em> Indra laughs.</p><p>Damn and he’s right, and what’s worse is that it’s like an open door for Hashirama to rise to his feet. My tears are not because <em>I</em> can feel Hashirama’s emotions, it’s not. It’s my <strong><em>damn</em></strong> hormones getting in the way and screwing me sideways. </p><p>“Madara, let me treat your pussy to some loving already. The female in you can get <em>so</em> testy when that part of you is not taken care of for a while.” Hashirama is laughing about this, he’s coming closer, he’s cradling me in his arms, leaning forward to kiss me hard on the lips.</p><p>For years, for years he respected that boundary, to <em>not</em> touch me there, and now he doesn’t remember that. That’s an interesting coincidence, <em>isn’t</em> it?</p><p>Hmm…I can use this to my advantage. I can guilt Hashirama away from me to protect our baby from <em>them</em>. </p><p>I pull away from Hashirama’s lips as he lets out a mewl of protest at that, as I move my head to one side. Hashi’s still planting little kisses onto the side of my face.</p><p>“Don’t you have any remorse, Hashirama?” I snap.</p><p>Hashirama is now kissing my temple, as he asks. “Remorse for what, my <em>darling</em>?” </p><p>Keep a straight face, keep it straight! And then I back to give Hashriama my infamous Madara Uchiha glare. He flinches at that, a sweat drop running down the side of his face. </p><p>“Get your <strong><em>hands</em></strong> off me!” I bear down my glare on Hashirama as he lets out an eep before pulling his hands back. Good…good…</p><p>“Madara, come on, let me make you feel good. Let me wipe that glare off your…” Hashirama is reaching out to touch me, I pull back, he pouts. </p><p>“You know…you’ve known for years that <em>that</em> part of my body was off-limits. Yet you still act as if that you have the right to keep having your way with <em>my</em> forbidden fruit.” I snap feeling utterly ridiculous, but no, no, I <em>must</em> keep a straight face. </p><p>And Hashirama is making that <em>really</em> hard with how he cocks his head, before telling me in a cocky sort of voice.</p><p>“But <em>Ma-da-ra</em>! Don’t you know by now that I’m a Senju you can trust?!”</p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean Hashirama?” He takes that as the go-ahead to move forward and press a hand right under my cock, right into my cunt. I let out a sudden gasp at that.</p><p>I look to Hashirama, furious at how he makes me go wet and weak this way.</p><p>“Your body has never rejected me, look, Madara, look how you salivate at the prospect of your Hashirama stripping you down and fucking…”</p><p>I pull away at that, my cunt the traitorous bitch, staining my trousers in cum. I see Hashirama’s big broad grin when he notices it.</p><p>And then I snap: “Damn it, Hashirama, you’re <em>exactly</em> like those elders of yours. You think you’re <em>better</em> than us Uchiha because you’re a Senju. You think you can just lord it over…”</p><p>Hashirama narrows his eyes and smiles at me. “Marry me, Madara.”</p><p>My heart might have skipped a beat at that point and then reality comes like a crushing force against my back. I raise my hand and whack Hashirama across the back of the head. He falls to his knees wailing about the pain that he’s in.</p><p>“Might I remind you Ha-shi-ra-ma, you already have an Uzumaki wife, a pregnant wife might I add.” I immediately feel bad when I say that. I know that Hashirama would like nothing more than to get rid of Mito. I don’t know much about her, but even I hear rumours that she’s hoping to miscarry the child so she can return to her homeland and annul her marriage to Hashirama. Their loathing for each other is mutual, Hashirama is <em>too</em> wound up in me.</p><p>
  <em>Because there has only ever been one Queen for our Ashura, Madara. Even Ashura acknowledged that on his deathbed. </em>
</p><p>Aren’t you the one that went to war with him, Indra?</p><p><em>Yes well, urm…</em> That got him to shut up.</p><p>Hashirama then clings to me, hugging my legs so tight I can barely move. You’re just begging to get kicked again, aren’t you?</p><p>“Let us get married and put an end to this centuries-old Senju and Uchiha feud. That Uzumaki bitch will be gone soon anyway, my elders will realise they have no power after that.”</p><p>Damn you Hashirama damn you. There you go at it again. You should have killed your elders at the same time as you disposed of Butsama. You got rid of your father to protect me, but I am starting to think that you didn’t love me enough to do the same with those elders who still have the same <em>old</em> Senju malice towards my clan.</p><p>“Will you promise to stop getting into my cunt?” It’s a sort of question that I already know the answer to.</p><p>“No! Of <em>course</em> not, Madara’s pretty little pussy is <em>all</em> mine. I will never stop having my way with your delicious core.”</p><p>The prospect of that is actually quite arousing. No, no, how dare Hashirama claim ownership of my cunt like that. I kick into him hard as he falls back onto his back. Then it’s like a light bulb is going off over his head. He leans forward, crawling to me and looking up as he’s got this cocky look about him.</p><p>“Oh, Madara you’re more erratic than usual. Are you sure you’re not carrying my heir right about now?” He coos at me. Damn him, he thinks he can just take over the situation and I’m going to let him do it. Damn him, damn him, he’s not going to keep ruling over me just because he’s a stupid Senju.</p><p>Lady Kaia apologises for letting a Senju get so close to me.</p><p>“Damn you Hashirama, you are exactly like the rest of your clan. You inherited the Senju malice against we Uchiha. It’s all about what you want for this village. It’s all about your treaty. It’s all about us Uchiha bowing down to you, isn’t it?!” I snap.</p><p>Hashirama is looking very confused around now. “Come on Madara, you know that I am on the Uchiha’s side. I would never repeat the mistakes of my ancestors.”</p><p>I let out a loud scream at that, Maia’s chakra spikes a little. Uh oh, I’m going to have to wrap this up soon before I wake her and set up Hashirama to sensing his mokuton seed growing inside of me.</p><p>“Oh really, didn’t you just <em>declare</em> ownership over my cunt!” I howl at him.</p><p>Hashirama cocks his head before telling me in the same terrifying voice that gets Tobirama to get down onto his knees and beg for forgiveness.</p><p>“Do not dare to disparage that part of your body that way! <em>I</em> will not allow it!”</p><p>That has me screaming and my chakra shaking the Hokage’s office.</p><p>“You…you don’t own me Hashirama. You don’t own my body. I am not your wife! And I will no longer be giving you spousal privileges, in fact, you will never see me again.”</p><p>Hashirama lunges at my legs, wrapping himself around them.</p><p>“Come on Madara let’s make hot sweet music already so <em>my</em> cock can replace that stick up your ass!” </p><p>I look down and glare at him, the bastard has his face between my legs and is twisting and turning his head as if to get a reaction!</p><p>I then kick him hard as he coos. “Oh come on Madara, let me give you some loving already.”</p><p>“It’s over Hashirama, I won’t let a Senju rule my life anymore.” </p><p>Hashirama stills looks at me in disbelief and then I stomp out of the room. His screams come soon after: “Madara! Madara! Come back, come back! Let me make things right! <em>Please</em>!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope things are clearer in this reboot.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Tobirama</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>'I am sorry Madara. I am. I am. I suppose I hated you because you lived as I cannot.'</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you very, very much to CaptainWinterShadow for your glowing review! I greatly appreciate that you have take the plunge to enjoy this much improved and updated story. I hope I can count on your continued support :)</p><p>Thank you to Jmarshallesq15, CaptainWinterShadow, Heroeshappyending4, generalsheena17, Original_Robin, jcole1 and the ten guests that left kudos!</p><p>To all those who bookmarked and subscribed to this story I hope you stick around :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oh anija, I know you like to be bombastic with all that you do, but did you have to be so happy when your son died in childbirth? Could you not have at least pretended to mourn? Could you have not begged Mito to stay? You should have shown more respect to the Uzumaki clan, our <em>cousin </em>clan least you forget! But <em>no</em>, you want the Uchiha. You have always been so peace-loving, but even I have to agree with our clan elders that you are making a fool of yourself. It was the Uchiha clan who separated off from us, the clan history books say so. </p><p>But first I have to tail you as soon as you jet off to the Uchiha district. The last time you and Madara meet up must have been about five months ago. Madara stomped off and you were running after him like a lovesick puppy. That was the last time I have actually seen the two of you together. Did something happen? On a night such as that one was, I wish the Hokage tower was not full of soundproof seals. Then again, if those seals weren’t in place then who knows who would have come across you <em>screwing </em>Madara’s brains out. </p><p>Sometimes though when I haven’t gotten out early enough in the past, it’s my backside that felt like it’s been pounded into. Oh, Hashirama what have you reduced me to…I’m not going to become one of those sorry Queens of old desperate for a cock up my ass. The clan elders would never be able to forgive me if I let that happen!</p><p>“I would like to see your clan head please.”</p><p>How…how stupid could I be? How could I be so unaware? Better yet, since when do the Uchiha clan deploy guards to their gates?</p><p>“HA-SHI-RA-MA!” Hashirama and I turn around to see <em>our </em>clan elders running after us. This was not something I could have anticipated. Our elders have been angry and avoiding Hashirama for a month, a month since the Uzumakis left and cut their ties with us. So what are they doing here now? No, that’s not the question I should be asking. Our clan elders cannot <strong><em>stand </em></strong>the Uchiha, they are the ones who pushed me to push these sharigan wielders to the edge of the village. So what could have made them drop all of these pretences?</p><p>Hashirama turns to glare at them, his chakra spiking as they back away. I expect them to shoot off a slew of insults at him. I don’t think they can’t do more seeing as anija has Ashura’s godly power. </p><p>I thought they might walk away, I did not think they would go to the Uchiha gates instead. Then Hashirama turns around to look at me, oh so now you notice that I’m here. Then I notice that Hashirama’s chakra is a little unsettled.</p><p>“We demand entrance to the Uchiha district, Madara Uchiha had something that belongs to us!”</p><p>Hashirama raises his eyebrows, I do too. I turn back to the gates and see the guards raising weapons, urgh, we Senju have to rise above this. We have to open the door for our Uchiha brothers to come back, even if they were the ones who caused the break up of the Ōtsutsuki clan in the first place.</p><p>“Remember your treaty, Senjus. You step beyond these gates without permission, you are trespassing on <strong><em>Eastern </em></strong>territory.” </p><p>We all went silent on that. The Uchihas claiming Eastern territory was the same as accusing us of being the Trojan horse set on breaking the treaty that united us. </p><p>“Very well, we will not pass. But the child in Madara’s womb is of Senju seed, the child, therefore, <strong><em>belongs </em></strong>to us!”</p><p>Madara…pregnant? What that…? How that…? When…? What…? Now I’m the one looking to Hashirama for answers, it’s not reassuring. Hashirama’s eyes widen in panic, <em> true </em>  panic. Did he know about this? How the fuck could Madara bear children? No, that can’t be possible! How did the clan elders know that when even <em><strong>I</strong> </em>didn’t?</p><p>“Our Lord is male.”</p><p>One of my clan’s elders steps forward, to grab one of the Uchiha guards by the collar. This elder, our uncle, makes me feel confused.</p><p>“Listen here brat!” My uncle spits into the guard’s face. “Don’t you think we don’t know the Uchiha legends? Don’t you think we know that historically your most powerful leader almost always ends up being intersex? We only let their sordid relationship continue for the chance of having an heir. Your leader’s chakra changed. He was pregnant a few months ago, but now…surely the child has been born, hasn’t he?”</p><p>My world has suddenly turned on its side. My clan elders were <strong><em>waiting </em></strong>for this to happen. It’s all makes me feel quite angry and upset actually. The only ones with rights to Madara’s child would be Hashirama and Madara himself of course. That would be the only thing that would be acceptable.</p><p>“How dare you!” I am the one to break my silence as one by one my clan’s elders turn their hateful eyes onto me. </p><p>“What ails you second born?!” I feel the full front of their malice. Is this what the Uchiha feel when they are faced with the Senju, with me? Is this the reason why Madara always gets so offended around me?</p><p>“You knew, you knew Madara could bare anija’s heir, but you still insisted on forcing him into a loveless marriage.” I can’t believe they have blind-sighted me so.</p><p>They give me smiles that look the furthest from wholesome.</p><p>“Oh, you think we would actually give that Uchiha <strong><em>cur</em></strong>, the right to become Lady Senju?”</p><p>I see look to Hashirama. He’s looking very defensive, very angry, and he has every right to be. You cannot claim an heir without making its mother the Lady Senju.</p><p>“And yet aren’t you here to take Madara’s child away from him? The <strong><em>same </em></strong>child that you claim is the Senju heir?”</p><p>Then we all turn around to see someone approaching to move through the Uchiha gates.</p><p>...............</p><p>He stands there as we all go silent from the look of him. He’s soaked through with blood and fluid. He’s looking at us, accessing us, and then puts on the sort of face as if he is ready to deliver some very solemn news. I want to ask the question, even Hashirama moves forward but it’s those wretched elders of mine that push in front of us.</p><p>“Well, where is the child? Where is our heir?!” They snap.</p><p>This Uchiha has this sort of look about him, an angry look, a defensive one. </p><p>“Our Lord and his child died in childbirth.”</p><p>All my cognitive functions come to a grinding halt. W…wh…<strong><em>what</em></strong>?!</p><p>“We know a lie Uchiha.”</p><p>Hashirama and I watch as the elders move forward and the guards move to block them raising spears that they look intent on using. </p><p>“Have you no respect?” The Uchiha messenger snaps as tears start to roll down his eyes. Oh no, this is…this is happening. “Our leader has passed in the brutal throes of childbirth and you Senju scum wish to force your way in on us.”</p><p>One by one the guards at the gate hang their heads. I hear their sobs, no, no, Madara can’t be dead, he can’t. He’s <strong><em>too </em></strong>powerful to die just like that!</p><p>I let my own chakra rise, I let myself taste the chakras off everyone around me. Then I increase my range, wider and wider and wider until I am right in the Uchiha district itself. I search for it, I search for any signs of Madara’s chakra. It’s this big ball of great fire, I have to find it, I have to <strong><em>find </em></strong>it. And then I have to get down on my knees and beg him for his forgiveness.</p><p>Nothing comes back. Madara’s chakra is not there. It’s gone out like a light. That can…that can only mean that…</p><p>I turn to Hashirama, he’s fallen to his knees, he’s hunched over as silent sobs wrack his shoulders. Oh, anija…I’m so…I’m so sorry…</p><p>But before I can go over to comfort Hashirama, it’s those elders of ours, our own aunts and uncles that get to him first. They surround him, they stare him down and then they say those vile things.</p><p>“It’s your fault, you ungrateful Senju seed. You are to blame for us losing the rinnegan!”</p><p>The what? I turn to the Uchiha guards, they still have their heads bowed, they are still weeping. </p><p>I move forward to give them a piece of my mind. It’s Hashirama that acts first. </p><p>He looks up, his eyes are so dark, so deadly that even our elders have to take a step back and then Hashirama’s chakra rushes to the surface. Then comes the sound of someone howling, someone in pain, it takes me a few seconds to realise that it’s coming from Hashirama himself. </p><p>I can sense it, it’s coming from his very soul. This pain, this unbearable pain of losing the other half that made him complete. That’s what has tears of blood running down my cheeks. </p><p>“Madara! Madara! <strong><em>MA-DA-RA</em></strong>!” Hashirama screams as my heart feels like it might break in two. Still, those elders of ours surround him, jeer at him, they even poke at him.</p><p>Hashirama’s chakra comes off in waves now. It makes the ground under our feet shake. It makes the trees twist and turn as if they too have been afflicted by some unbearable pain. </p><p>“You can’t be gone! You can’t! You can’t! <strong><em>YOU CAN’T</em></strong>! Madara! Madara! MADARA, MY LOVE, PLEASE COME BACK TO <strong><em>ME</em></strong>!” Hashirama continues to scream as the ground shaking starts to make standing up untenable. </p><p>“Ungrateful spawn of our brother, don’t dishonour the Senju superiority with your disgraceful behaviour.”</p><p>I want to snap at them, what Hashirama does is <strong><em>so </em></strong>much better, that I have to stop myself from laughing at the justice of it all. </p><p>Hashirama howls as vines fly from the ground. They wrap and wrap around each one of our elders. I see the hideous heads of venus flytraps sprout from their ends. I see the glint in the terrifying teeth of theirs.</p><p>I then see the first head biting into the first shoulder. I hear the first scream of torture coming from my first uncle. I then see as the venus flytrap head keeps take chunks out of him until he’s nothing but a twitching bloody corpse. The other heads come in at that point to swallow all that remains.</p><p>Then I see the same thing happening to an aunt. This aunt of mine curses at Hashirama, declaring that he was always Butsama’s greatest shame. Stupid bitch, I see Hashirama’s flashing his dark eyes at her as venus flytrap after venus flytrap chomp and chomp and chomp until she goes silent…permenantly. </p><p>Then one by one each of my clan elders meet the same fate and then I can think again. I don’t feel remorse, I don’t feel guilt, I feel relief that their malice is no longer hanging over my head. It will be years before Hashirama and I can eradicate the hatred they left behind in our clan.</p><p>“Hashirama…” I turn to anija, and my whole world gets torn asunder.</p><p>Hashirama’s chakra is coming off in wave upon wave. He’s crying, he’s sobbing, so much, so so much that even my own eyes sting from watching the experience. </p><p>I then feel them, the other villagers’, the other clans, they are drawing closer. All the while anija’s chakra is starting to seep in the ground. I hear we all hear it, the sound of something cracking, the sound of something crumbling.</p><p>I turn around to see the closet building, a modest little place to sit and consume food. Those within run out, and just in time too, as the building cracks into thousands of pieces before crumbling to the floor.</p><p>I then turn back to Hashirama. I see it on his hands, tears of blood from a truly broken heart. </p><p>...............</p><p>“Madara, Madara, my Madara, my love! Why! Why! WHY DID YOU GO?! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME HERE ALL ALONE?! DON’T YOU KNOW, I CAN’T <strong><em>LIVE </em></strong>WITHOUT YOU?!” Hashirama howls, as the ground, shakes and the other clans start to gasp, start to shout.</p><p>“Lord Hokage and Lord Madara together?! They are together! They are <em> together </em> together!”</p><p>I hear as Hashirama sobs again.</p><p>“Why Madara? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE? IT’S MY FAULT! IT’S MY CLAN! YOU WERE PROTECTING YOUR CHILD…OUR CHILD! I WAS WEAK, I’M SORRY…I’M SORRY…I’M <strong><em>SORRRRRYYYYYY</em></strong>!”</p><p>Then it happens, a large tree branch falls. There are screams of panic, there is the cry, an innocent cry…a <strong><em>child</em></strong>?</p><p>I am then torn between running to my brother to hold him, to soothe his moans of agony and then that child. I grit my teeth, I choose the child. I turn, I run, I jump and I push the child out of the way before the branch could have hit her head.</p><p>The child cries, a little startled, but eyes wide with admiration for me. Children are such hero worshippers. I should know I have three academy students who have pegged me as their master. </p><p>The only student that interests at the moment is Kagami. He’s an Uchiha. But he would have been my first step in proving to Madara that I mean his clan no harm…but Madara is <em>gone</em>… All of anija’s work to reunite the Senju and the Uchiha clans will have been for nought.</p><p>Those bridges will never be rebuilt now.</p><p>We hear it, the long loud moan and then <strong><em>I </em></strong>smell it, sense it. I narrow my eyes, there’s something wrong, there’s something wrong with the village. There is something wrong with the trees, the grass, the plant life, they are <strong><em>dying</em></strong>. Something is killing the village, as I see the green of the village becoming increasingly brown.</p><p>“Lord Tobirama,” I see the other clan heads approaching me. How strange, they don’t usually address me unless it’s through Hashirama itself. </p><p>“Yes,” I acknowledge them, bowing my head. I am the secondborn. I am the one who has always lived in the shadow of Hashirama, the great god of shinobi. And now it’s my anija whose breaking down.</p><p>“Is…is Lord Madara d-dead?” It is the Nara clan head that asks me.</p><p>I turn to the Uchiha district. I still try to sense it, Madara’s great power is gone, and I truly…truly wish it was not.</p><p>“Yes,” I answer is a quiet tone as Hashirama goes between crying, between screaming and calling for Madara.</p><p>“Were he and Lord Madara an…an item?”</p><p>For being such a shrewd clan, the Nara clan head was actually being delicate about these matters. I had never understood anija’s and Madara’s attachment to each other. I had never understood how they seemed to dance and share this sensual bond. The Senju elders may they rot in the afterlife, they hated the bond they shared. Their hatred has cost Madara’s life, it has cost the life of Hashirama’s heir.</p><p>I am sorry Madara. I am. I am. I suppose I hated you because you lived as I cannot. You found Hashirama, you completed him, you let him penetrate you as a man might do his wife. And on top of that, you were intersex. You were everything, you had everything I can <em>never </em>have.</p><p>The old ways say that Alphas and Queens complete each other. But what Alpha male would want me with the flesh between my legs and the lack of a womb? I am cursed, Madara. I will forever have to suppress my true nature and Hashirama…?</p><p>“Please…please help him! <strong><em>Please</em></strong>!”</p><p>Help him? How can I help an Alpha who has lost his Queen? I have read the books. It’s an unbearable sort of pain, one that leads you straight to madness. Legends write of the rabbit goddess who descended into madness. What they don’t know is that she was from a world in which she was the man, she was the Alpha. She should have been the stable one. But if the killing of her Queen, the Father of her sons had caused her to succumb to madness, then what hope does Hashirama have?</p><p>We then hear it, something cracking, something falling… One tree collapses and then another and then another. The houses too begin to sway. They begin to falter. They begin to collapse. More innocent people run out before they can get injured, but I know what must be done.</p><p>“Tell everyone to go to the underground shelter and stay there,” I tell the clan heads. Usually, they would argue that as secondborn, I have no right to supplant Hashirama’s authority. </p><p>“You will fix things right. You will make sure that Lord Hokage doesn’t actually lose control of that great power of his, right?” Another clan asks me.</p><p>They are looking at me, expecting me to make a promise that I don’t think I will be able to keep. </p><p>“Alright.” They still look at me waiting.</p><p>“I will do it,” I repeat.</p><p>The clan heads’ nod before they begin to disperse. More trees fall, more houses come along with it, and then I see a ring coming closer and closer. On its outer edge, the grass had become so brown it’s almost black, on its outer circle it’s still green…but not for much longer. </p><p>I then turn back to Hashirama. His chakra, it’s so brilliant, it’s so purple, and it’s like a magnet sucking the very life out of the village itself.</p><p>“Madara! Madara! MA-DA-RA! NO! NO! <strong><em>NO</em></strong>! YOU WEREN’T SUPPOSED TO DIE! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO MINE! <strong><em>MINE</em></strong>!”</p><p>...............</p><p>I then watch as other trees rise from the ground. Black trees, twisted ones that come alive and look like they might come to life at any moment. They cannot be a reflection of anija’s soul, can they? Hashirama, your soul…your <strong><em>soul</em></strong>?!</p><p>I draw closer to Hashirama. My chakra starts to rise to the surface, protecting me against the onslaught of elder brother’s own chakra.</p><p>“Hashirama, I know it hurts, but please stop this! Please don’t destroy the village that you…that you and Madara created together.” I call out to him as I hear a howl, a scream that seems older than anija, even more powerful.</p><p>“Kanna! Kanna! KANNA! Damn you! DAMN <strong><em>YOU</em></strong>!” I move closer to Hashirama. He’s speaking, but this voice, this voice does not belong to him. </p><p>I then see Hashirama, he’s lifting his head, screaming and then opening his eyes. It’s not the brown pair that I have grown up with, it’s white with the ripple patterns of the…of the legendary <strong><em>rinnegan</em></strong>?!</p><p>“Hashi-Hashirama? Is that…is that you?” I ask him as I lift my hands out. There is fear gripping my muscles, suffocating my heart, this is not my anija.</p><p>“First you tried to whisper poison into my ear when it came to my precious anija. Then when you didn’t get your way, then you left making my children into your vipers. Is your malice of me so great that you had to take my Queen from me too?”</p><p>Kanna, I know that name, I have read the ancient texts left behind by the Senju ancestral father Haruto. Kanna usually came with the title of honoured mother. But this entity that has taken over anija, this entity clearly thinks that Kanna should be anything but honoured.</p><p>“You’re not my anija,” </p><p>This entity sets those rinnegan eyes on me, all the hair on my body rises, my chakra though… Its potency is waining, it’s almost as if anija’s chakra…is forcing mine to bow down to his.</p><p>“Oh anija, no, no, no, oh Indra. I searched for you. I found you. I held you in my arms. I planted my heir deep inside of you…But now…now both of you are gone. They…they took you from me!”</p><p>I continue listening. This entity, he…it’s a he? He seems to share his pain with Hashirama, but he seems angry.</p><p>“Who…who took them from you anija?” Many in my clan have always considered me socially distant. It’s not that, not exactly. It’s only when I surrounded by such burly Alpha males and even Alpha females, then my voice gets drowned out. My father, the sadistic piece of shit that he was, he took the measures that he thought would break me away from my true nature. He took the one who loved me regardless…he…</p><p>My head hurts and my heartaches. This is my own pain, my old pain, only adding to the pain that Hashirama is blasting my way through that chakra of his. </p><p>“<strong><em>You</em></strong>…” This entity rises to his feet, anija’s chakra is ramming itself against me. It’s strong, too strong, it has me collapsing to my knees.</p><p>Those rinnegan eyes are now trained on me. My body trembles, my body feels hot, cold and then hot again. </p><p>“Your wretched Senju clan did this!” The entity snaps at me as my entire body flinches.</p><p>I look up, Hashirama is standing over me, his chakra is oozing off with pure rage. I curl inwards, Hashirama would never hurt me, he wouldn’t, surely he…</p><p>Hashirama’s hand then wraps around my neck. I swing my legs, I claw at my neck as he lifts me. My chakra won’t cooperate, it wouldn’t go against the family Alpha.</p><p>“And you are of <em>her </em>bloodline. Tell me why I should not kill you for being complicit in taking <strong><em>my </em></strong>Indra and <strong><em>my </em></strong>Maia from me!”</p><p>I curl inwards closing my eyes, Hashirama’s chakra is burning me, it’s suffocating me, more than anything his hands could do to me. </p><p>“A Queen?” The entity scoffs.</p><p>I open my eyes.</p><p>“You’re a Queen?” </p><p>Those rinnegan eyes are still on me. Are they looking right into my soul? Or have I not been careful enough, have I let something slip?</p><p>And then Hashirama releases me until I fall to a crumple on the floor. I stumble back onto my ass as Hashirama leans forward. My heart rate goes through the roof.</p><p>“Please…please don’t kill me!” I stutter.</p><p>“You’re doing that every year an Alpha male doesn’t fuck you Tobirama.” The entity tells me.</p><p>“Tobi…Tobi…Tobi!” That's Hashirama's voice, he's crying out to me.</p><p>“Hashirama!” I move forward. I then see the rinnegan fade from anija’s eyes, I then witness as he crumples to the floor, curling into a ball.</p><p>“Madara! Madara! I can’t live with you! I <strong><em>can’t</em></strong>!” I crawl over to anija as he brings his knees to his chest sobbing as his dishevelled hair streaks out onto the floor.</p><p>“Oh anija, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry!” I call to him, my heart truly breaking from his anguish. My anija is a good man, a caring man, he didn’t deserve to lose his Queen as he did.</p><p>I then bring anija’s head into my lap. I pull the hair away from his face. I have to make sure he doesn’t choke as his sobs go on and on and on. </p><p>The shaking is now coming to an end. I look up to see most of the houses have become clusters of dust and debris. All those beautiful trees that anija brought forth to protect us, protect his village have collapsed as rot devours them to dust. The only trees that remain are the vicious sort, the ones that reflect that anija’s heart, anija’s soul that might truly be damaged beyond repair. </p><p>I let my softer nature come forth. I take anija’s hair between my fingers and stroke his head.</p><p>“I am so sorry anija, I’m sorry you lost Madara, I’m sorry that you lost your child. I might not be able to do much, but I promise you, I will not leave you. I will take care of you. You took care of me after Mummy…” I gulp shuddering. “…was taken from us. Now I will take care of you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please leave this writer some kudos! It would be greatly appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Madara</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An interim chapter to explain how resurrecting Maia lead to Madara's loosing his power and what Indra did. This chapter also explains Hashirama's rinnegan eyes and sets up the growing unrest in the village.</p><p>I wrote this chapter after receiving ohlariuchiha's review.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you very, very much to Ray sen, Nimaka, ohlariuchiha and Kimchipyong for all your wonderful reviews. I didn't originally plan this chapter but I thought it might explain a few things to do with the reboot of this story.</p><p>Thank you to Original_Robin, jcole1, WestWindReborn, mata and all the guests that left kudos!</p><p>As for those of you who subscribed and bookmarked this story, I hope you stick around :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mokuton Mummy? What’s that?”</p><p>My darling three-year-old Maia is looking up at me with Hashirama’s big brown eyes. Seeing my sweetie grow stronger everyday made things worth it, even as I grew weaker. It didn’t matter. I had kept her safe. I had kept her rinnegan away from the hands of the power-hungry Senju elders. That was what was important.</p><p>Aren’t I right, Indra?</p><p>There was no response. I felt somewhat empty. I felt like half of my soul was missing. Indra was not here anymore. Someone else had needed him more than I had. Maia is healthy and happy now, pulling me down to sit in the grass with her, but her life had not started like that. She had come into the world a corpse with the evidence of my once existence womb having come out of me in heavy bloody clumps. Indra had howled, screamed and threatened to burn me alive with our power when that happened. Then I had done something that I had never thought possible, I used the sacrificial Uchiha clan technique to give my life so that Maia could live. Now the Uchiha clan remains one of the most powerful priestess clans still at large in the East. We are the masters of fire. That’s likely why Indra had been drawn to the Uchiha in the first place. We worship fire. Fire is our friend. It destroys enemies in our path, it purifies the scourges of war. It renews the soul and helps to release trapped troubled souls to the other side. Females or those with female genetics have fire instead of the typical soul. Our fire can reanimate those who have passed, but when we do that, our life becomes forfeit.</p><p>But there have always been two parts to my soul...so when Indra went so did my access go to his great power.</p><p>“Mokuton my baby girl means that you are a special friend to the natural world. It means that you will always have friends and allies who will fight by your side to face the outside world.”</p><p>Maia might have pulled me down, but she’s jumping up and down, she's skipping around, she can’t sit still. Little sprout is exactly like Hashirama. The two of you are a bundle of overexcited fools. Maia likes to mimic me sometimes, to be calm and collect, but I know she wakes in the middle of the night to go singing with the mother tree. She’s a llangernyw tree who apparently had an intimate friendship with the original Hashirama...well, urm Ashura. She immediately knew that <strong><em>he </em></strong>had played an active part in Maia’s conception. Whenever I get close to her, her children, the trees that had migrated to the Uchiha compound, they shriek and revile at my presence. They view me as a damaged being. They even had the nerve to say that they had found me a final resting spot.</p><p>But I am <strong><em>Madara Uchiha</em></strong>, I will not die from the Uchiha ultimate sacrifice when I survived it the first time.</p><p>“Your chakra is developed enough now, my darling Maia. You should be able to hear them...”</p><p>I could hear them, a side effect of how much Ashura had pumped me full of his chakra. In the final few days of my pregnancy, my Mangekyō sharigan had morphed into the rinnegan. But I don’t have that now, Maia needed that power more.</p><p>“They ask how you are still breathing Mummy?”</p><p>I then saw a glimpse of something that made my heart drop into my stomach. Maia had my spiky hair, she has my face shape, but her colours are all Hashirama, and that look of fear and terror is all him too.</p><p>“Stupid trees, leave <strong><em>my </em></strong>child out of this!”</p><p>Indra would be cackling in my ear at this point, scolding me about what I have been ignoring. Just because I don’t have my power doesn’t mean that I am on death’s door. I still have Ashura’s power pumping through my veins, even if that power seems to be ebbing away...</p><p>No, I am going to live. Damn my stupid heart for being such a useless muscle.</p><p>“Press your hands into the ground little sprout.”</p><p>Maia then goes from swaying to and fro, to squatting down onto the ground. I am going to have to work a bit more to make my Maia a bit more of an Uchiha. Hashirama has a concentration problem, his head is in the clouds. The only thing that he ever focused on was peeling me out of my clothes to bury himself in <strong><em>my </em></strong>cunt. He didn’t seem to see that there were voices in his own clan to punish the Uchiha for breaking exile, to enslave us as retribution. Ashura did, but that doesn’t help much when Ashura has not merged with Hashirama as Indra had with me. I had thought that Hashirama had latent rinnegan powers, Indra told me that that was not the case. The rinnegan eyes were only a sign of Ashura breaking through, apparently, Hashirama was quite the dominant figure when it came to suppressing the Ashura part of himself.</p><p>But it didn’t matter. The Senju elders had pinned their hopes on using Maia. They had known about her rinnegan. My clan members had played them well, they had made a convincing show that we actually died during childbirth. It was crude, but any sensor who had failed to find my chakra when I performed the Uchiha technique could surely only come to the same conclusion.</p><p>“Let that fluttery feeling rise little one, let Mummy see you glow.”</p><p>I had told Maia that it was chakra, but she insisted <strong><em>insisted </em></strong>on calling it the fluttery feeling. The glow that was coming forth on her body, now that was a pretty accurate description. Whenever our Uchiha clan saw Maia shining indigo, they would usually walk into the nearest tree. Only the most powerful of us had enough chakra to show it off like that.</p><p>Well when I did have that power and when Indra was still around...</p><p>Maia lets out a sudden whop. It was between her hands that a sprout began to grow. She jumped back at that...</p><p>“Silly darling...you’re not supposed to do that.”</p><p>And then was went a sprout grew and grew to become a bigger and bigger tree. I suppose I was wrong. But then Maia comes barrelling towards me, jumping right into my lap.</p><p>“I did it, Mummy, I <em>did </em>it!”</p><p>Maia was hanging off from my neck now. I had to cuddle her close otherwise <em> that </em> would become a neck ache. She pressed her face to mine and we turned to now a full-formed tree.</p><p>I laughed, Maia followed as I rock her, her face plastered to mine.</p><p>“Yes you did baby, yes you did!”</p><p>Our child is powerful, isn’t she Indra?</p><p>Once again, there was no response.</p><p>...............</p><p>“I hate to say this cousin Madara, but it seems that you were right,” Hidori tells me as we retire to my kitchen. Maia is off practising calligraphy with her Uncle Izuna. At least I still have him if not Indra...</p><p>Hidori, my Hyuga cousin, admitting that he was wrong. Goodness, me, now that’s not something I ever thought would come to pass. Hidori was one of the greatest advocates for Hashirama and me to become a couple. He had made a point in the past to bemoan the fact that the founding of the village had not been based on a marriage between us. I had to warn him against his useless optimism. He seemed to forget that even as the peace treaties between the Senju and the Uchiha had been in progress, it had been Hashirama’s clansmen that had kept delaying the talks. There had been an infiltration incident. There had been a stealing incident. There had even been a kidnapping. Tobirama had been the one to interfere at that time to return the stolen infant. He had begged for forgiveness, I didn’t believe him. I still know that he is just as bad as the rest of his clan members. He had been the one to tattle to his father about Hashirama and my meetings. He had wanted the split to happen. He had wanted to cause me pain.</p><p>“Oh...how are the other clans responding to our absence from affairs.”</p><p>That was something else that I had agreed with our elders. Pull back, go into mourning and then there would not be any reason for digging into Uchiha affairs. The village still depended on Uchiha Senju partnership, but if the Uchiha no longer participated well then the village would fall. A house divided usually goes that way. </p><p>It’s not as if the Senju can force us to submit, they never did get my Maia’s rinnegan.</p><p>“There are growing rumbles from the Senju that they are abusing their power. It was only last week that a group made up of a Nara, a Hyuga and a Senju broke up. Apparently, the Senju had been taking a larger cut from mission payments.”</p><p>I could not help but scoff at that. Even during the talks, there had been many Senju declaring that they had more rights to funds and village lands that even the Uchiha. We had screwed them right over when we built an entire section at the end of the village just for ourselves. Then Senju might be living at the centre of the village, but because of that, they couldn’t exactly claim more land. Most of the land there had been designated as public spaces.</p><p>Tobirama had been very insistent. His clan elders had berated him dearly for that.</p><p>“Oh well, that’s not all that surprising. Excluding Hashirama himself, the Senju clan don’t actually have a Kekkei Genkai that binds them together as we Uchiha and Hyuga do. What they lack in specialist power they try to make up by taking wealth and power that they are not due.”</p><p>Hidori was looking pretty green in the face. I narrowed my eyes.</p><p>“What’s the matter with you?” I ask him.</p><p>Hidori did not grant me the honour of actually looking at me but out of the window.</p><p>“Hidori!” I snap at him.</p><p>“Hashirama...Hashirama is missing.” He finally tells me giving me this sort of look that I should worry.</p><p>“He’s probably passed out drunk somewhere.” </p><p>When Butsama Senju had come between Hashirama and I as brats, my id, the female part in me had gotten loose. There had been nights when Father and the rest of the clan had been looking for me mad with worry. Where they found me was in a brothel about to give my virginity away to some sleazy man who would screw anything. All that mattered was that I had a cunt. He ignored my cock as the rest of me was simply <em>too</em> pretty.</p><p>Hashirama’s coping mechanism had been a bit more subdued. He had turned to drink. His father had apparently left him to do just that. That rotten old Senju preferred to have a drunk as a son rather than one in love with a boy.</p><p>Could have Hashirama gone back to his old ways?</p><p>“Well, I suppose it could not be helped. Hashirama has never really dealt all that well with rejection.”</p><p>The damn idiot had chased me all the way back to the Uchiha compound. The only thing that had kept him out were the guards. He had said he would give me space and come back. The guards never really did say if he had actually done that in the end or not.</p><p>The Senju elders had come. Those assholes somehow knew that I had been carrying. If Hashirama had been at the gates and not them, then I might have felt safe to call on his assistance. Then again, would Hashirama have killed the elders like he did his father to protect me? No, probably not. Sometimes I wonder if Hashirama had fought as hard to protect us then he did getting into my pants, then maybe he would have done something about the poisonous mindset of his clan.</p><p>Ashura might have done something. He seemed a lot more possessive and desperate to keep us. But then he doesn’t share the symbiotic relationship I had with Indra. Sometimes a bit of Ashura’s darkness might bring Hashirama back to reality.</p><p>Hidori is then giving me this sort of look that I should worry.</p><p>“What is it <em>Hyuga</em>?” I snip at him.</p><p>Hidori’s embarrassment is shining through on his cheeks.</p><p>“It’s Tobirama, Madara. He came to the Hyuga main house the other day.”</p><p>Tobirama...hum...? Stop trying to prove that you are not like the bad elements in your clan?</p><p>“He pretty much got down onto his hands and knees and begged us to get the Uchiha to come back into the village council. He’s even offered Hokage status to Izuna.”</p><p>“But Hashirama is the Hokage...”</p><p>Hidori was once again looking out of the window. Oh yes, the whole Hashirama is missing thing. Gee Hashirama is that what you’re going to do, drink yourself into a ditch. They voted you in as Hokage over me, now keep that <em>bloody </em>position.</p><p>“He said that he would even re-call the election just to give the Uchiha a far chance.”</p><p>I pressed my lips together:</p><p>“The kid fears something doesn’t he?”</p><p>Hidori cracks me a smile:</p><p>“He’s apparently terrified that we might just actually all go back to the East.”</p><p>And something like that scares Tobirama, how strange, I would have thought that that was exactly what he wanted. It’s what a good chunk of his <em>own </em>clan wants after all. </p><p>...............</p><p>“Mummy?” Maia is still sitting up in bed. I have already long since wrapped her up warm. Maia did well today, very well. Finally, she understood a little of why she sometimes acted like a little tree herself.</p><p>“It’s hibernation time, little sprout.” </p><p>Maia is still looking at me with those big brown Hashirama eyes of hers. She’s been exceptionally clingy all afternoon. I knew that I had to introduce her to Ashura’s power early. Hashirama had awoken his power too late, we had already been broken apart by then. Maia needed to awaken hers to maintain the Sage mode. </p><p>I will have to introduce it to her soon. Only Indra and Ashura would know how to control her rinnegan. But Ashura is still mostly locked in Hashirama’s mind and Indra is well…</p><p>“Maia loves Mummy!” My three-year-old is clinging to me now. She’s getting very teary. I don’t like it. I wrap my arms around her tiny body. She snuggles to me and then I ease her into the bed. This closeness reminds her of when she was still in the womb. That was the one and the only day I wished I was more Indra, more female to ensure her safe passage into this world.</p><p>Maia clings to me.</p><p>I then start to hum her a little melody. The same one I sang to her when she had been restless in the womb. It was one of the few things that had worked when she cried for the lack of Hashirama’s presence. She had sometimes wailed for Daddy but I…I…it was far too painful to talk about him.</p><p>Hashirama…I had never really had him, I <em>never </em>could. His clan, his elders would have become too much of an obstacle sooner or later. Maia was the one I had chosen to protect.</p><p>Eventually, I feel Maia’s hold on me loosening. I look down on her. Maia was lovely when sleeping. She looks so happy dreaming of forests and tree spirits. I hear her talking sometimes.</p><p>“You really are a fool, <em>Ma-da-ra</em>…”</p><p>I sit up looking down at Maia. Her breathing is slow and calm. But the voice came from her.</p><p>“Show yourself!” I snap in a hushed tone.</p><p>Then over Maia’s slumbering body comes the holographic image of a top torse body. This entity has spiky hair and large oval eyes which have sometimes shown itself among the Uchiha.</p><p>“I suppose this is the first time you have seen me in what used to be my form, <em>Ma-da-ra</em>.” </p><p>Oh sweet kami, this is…this is…In-dra?</p><p>“How…how is this possible? I thought you passed to the next life when I…”</p><p>I see Indra narrowing his eyes at me.</p><p>“Ah yes, the sacrificial Uchiha clan technique. It requires mothers to give up their very power to reanimate the lives of their passed away young ones. Oh Madara, you really were an idiot to break away from Ashura’s current reincarnation. Maia was born of Otsutsuki power, she needed both her yin and yang parents to make a safe entry into the world. You took that from her Madara.” Indra had the nerve to <em>chide </em>me?</p><p>“Oh yes, I protected Maia from the Senju, big bad me.” I leer at him. “How are you still here? In Maia’s body?”</p><p>Indra actually crosses his arms at me at that.</p><p>“Actually Madara, I am in her mind. As for why I am here, isn’t that obvious?”</p><p>I glare at him. “I wouldn’t be asking if I knew that <em>Indra</em>.”</p><p>The urge to laugh was great at that point. It was like old times, Indra and I bickering as if were twins born in different eras mind you.</p><p>“You gave up your power, yes, but your power has always been <em>my </em>power, Madara. So when you used the Uchiha clan technique, you split our soul in two. Our power has always been attached to my soul, so when you gave Maia the spark to live again, I went from living in the back of <em>your</em> mind to living in <em>hers</em>.” </p><p>My eyes grow wide. Indra had been living in Maia’s head. Oh sweet kami no, how confused must she be, why didn’t she say anything…why?</p><p>“I was not dumb enough to speak to her. Though seeing the way that you are headed, I might have no choice but to make myself known soon…” There was something in Indra’s tone that sounded like a threat. I had to keep calm. He was still the one who had a lot more answers <em>than </em>me.  </p><p>“What do you mean by that Indra?” I demand.</p><p>Indra looks visibly sad at that, even if he is only a holographic projection.</p><p>“Do you know what killed the original Hashirama, Madara?” </p><p>I shake my head.</p><p>“His heart gave up on him.” </p><p>I cannot help but let out a loud gulp at that.</p><p>“Come on Indra, you aren’t saying that somehow Hashirama is facing the same fate.”</p><p>Indra is glaring at me, saying:</p><p>“During our first lives, I resisted the soul mate bond we shared. I feared that otouto would see me as a freak as everyone else did. Then the darkness became too much and Ashura released me from this cruel world. But if one soul mate dies, the other soon follows."</p><p>“But Hashirama is fine. He still has his power. The god of the shinobi is <em>not</em> not going to wake up one day because his heart gave up on him.”</p><p>Indra is still looking at me, his saddened expression is beginning to make me feel very uncomfortable.</p><p>“Ashura’s power kept him alive for a few more decades, but you don’t have our power anymore Madara…”</p><p>I crossed my arms, Indra is still getting me all worked up about nothing.</p><p>“One day soon the one who might not wake up will not be Hashirama, Madara, but you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The next chapter will be in Tobirama's POV. This next chapter is a request from ohlariuchiha. I will show the different culture that exists with the Senju and just how much they have gone astray because of Kanna.</p><p>Comments and kudos are very much appreciated :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Tobirama</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A little look into the big difference with the Senju clan. Too bad that Tobirama is having to face his clan's darkness alone...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to ohlariuchiha and Nimaka for your supportive reviews, they are really help me in how to beat steer this reboot!</p><p>Thank you to YuccaBloomsWhite, Curiosity_Or_n0t, Magicgirl, Taeve21, Tyler_kun, RulerOfTheCosmos and all the guests who left kudos!</p><p>To those who you who subscribed and/or bookmarked this story after the last chapter, I hope you stick around :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What? What am I doing? Sleeping?! I am surrounded, chakras of the angry vicious kind have me opening my eyes coughing. I make the mistake to move even the slightest inch and something sharp cuts into my chin. I open my eyes and see them circling my desk. They have their kunais out, pointed at me, what a wonderful bunch my clan members are. </p><p>I want to slap myself a few time across the face, how could I be so stupid as to take a cat nap! The looks on their faces are not friendly. Then again, without Hashirama around, I no longer have his protection…</p><p>“Where is he?!” One of my distant cousins among them asks. </p><p>I pull back, pressing my hand to the bleeding cut in my chin. They’re physically injuring me now. I suppose that they seem to be forgetting that I am the second son of the leader Butsama whose name they still worship.</p><p>“Where is who?” I ask this cousin of mine. I see him glowering at me, pushing his kunai blade at me. Oh cut out my larynx why don’t you? That will make it so much easier to not give you the answer that you want.</p><p>“Where have you hidden him, cissy, where have <em>you</em> hidden Hashirama?” Another cousin of mine butts right on in.</p><p>I eye them, narrowing my eyes.</p><p>“Who are you calling cissy?” I actually know the answer to this question. This is an old insult, but I will take a kunai and an insult to divert their attention away from anija. Anija is the one who needs protecting now. </p><p>“What? You think that we won’t figure it out over these years. Lord Butsama would be so disgusted, so <em>disgusted</em> that both of his sons are inclined towards boys.”</p><p>Hmm…father would be disgusted would he? I would let a boy fuck me on his grave after what he did to…did to… I feel physically sick, after so many years, I still can’t face…</p><p>“Oh and that’s new news?” I ask them a cocky sort of grin growing on my face. I almost feel like I am taking a leaf out of Madara’s book. Oh Madara, you…you were incredible you know. I had always thought that it was the Uchiha who had broken the Otsutsuki clan in two, now I am starting to think that it might have been Ashura’s children themselves.</p><p>“Quiet cissy…and tell us where you’ve hidden that traitorous brother of yours.” A third cousin hisses at me. At times like this being a sensor is awful. History says that chakra reveals one’s true nature, well over the last three years, it’s become even more unbearable to be around my clan members. </p><p>When Hashirama was still around, it was always his chakra everywhere, all the time. His chakra was always so calming. Hell, sometimes I would prefer to deal with Hashirama’s ‘I need to fuck Madara right now’ chakra then the darkness now festering even more now between my clan members.</p><p>I let out a long groan:</p><p>“Since you seem to have forgotten that I have given you the answer you are after, I will tell you again.”</p><p>Ten pair of murderous eyes fall on me. The need to vomit hits me hard, I have to cover my mouth to stop it from happening. My sensory powers can sometimes be such a hindrance. </p><p>They don’t give me a verbal answer but I continue anyway.</p><p>“Three years ago, my anija lost half of his soul when he lost his Queen. His grief was so intense that all natural life died when his heart did. The mother tree in the village pitied the heartache of a fellow tree spirit such as my brother and reclaimed him into the earth. To this day, anija lies in hibernation mourning the loss of his queen, Madara Uchiha.”</p><p>Their chakras roar at me exactly like I expect it too. Bringing up Madara comes with the tell-tell anger in their chakra, then come the insults before they storm off. Madara’s name holds a great deal of p…</p><p>Then without warning, something is dragging out of my chair by my collar. Then I am splayed on the floor, surrounded once again. Then a sharp kick comes right into my stomach as I gasp in shock. Then comes another kick into my lower back. And then I am under a barrage of kick after kick after kick and then come the insults.</p><p>“You defend him, you defend that Uchiha fucker Hashirama do you? <em>Do</em> you?” I hear one of my cousins screaming at me as everything is starting to ache now.</p><p>“Madara Uchiha was a vile, vicious beast who failed to give us the rinnegan from his decrypt womb. You dare honour him with the ancient title of Queen.”</p><p>Well yes, he did die in childbirth with a mokuton heir no doubt…poor, poor child.</p><p>“And thank Ashura that you didn’t get your hands on that innocent child.” I cough as its blood that coming up my throat.</p><p>The assault stops as my cousins descend into their own argument.</p><p>“Hashirama must be executed for his actions. Hashirama must die for siding with the Uchiha over his <em>own</em> clan. Hashirama must pay for what Ashura did to us!”</p><p>What <em>Ashura</em> did to us?</p><p>“Yeah Hashirama had his great power but he helped the Senju rise to nobility and then he had to go fuck it up!” A cousin whose name doesn’t deserve acknowledgement snaps.</p><p>“Just like Ashura choose the Uchiha, Hashirama choose them too. But Hashirama can be killed and we will do it, we will do it for Ashura’s betrayal.” Another announces.</p><p>Kill Hashirama? Kill him while he can’t defend himself? That’s…<em>that’s</em> criminal!</p><p>And then someone is grabbing me from the back of the head pulling me up by my hair. I have to stop myself from wincing.</p><p><em>Angry</em> burning eyes face me.</p><p>“And if you keep trying to reach out to the Uchiha scum, Tobirama, we will cut you down first!” </p><p>...............</p><p>“Thank you for seeing me Lord Hyūga.” I give a significant bow as the head of the Hyūga clan comes to greet me at the gate of the Hyūga main compound. Hidori Hyūga, now he’s was just as protective of Madara as anija was. I had never known exactly how close the Uchiha and the Hyūga were until the Uchiha put it in the treaty that if they joined the village then their cousins would have to as well. </p><p>Now the Uchiha clan had pulled away from the central government. Now where my clan members made me push the Uchiha clan in the first place has become their fortress. If I ever have a chance to fix my mistakes, I would bring the Uchiha residences into the centre of the village. But how can that happen when Madara is dead and anija is well…?</p><p>“You are not giving me much choice here Tobirama,” the Hyūga clan head.</p><p>Being the pesky second son has never afforded me any additional respect. I have never been slated to take over as clan head, even if I have it by default with anija incapable. And the other clans have only ever seen me as Hashirama’s appendage and nothing more.</p><p>“Please Lord Hyūga, please. The hidden leaf village would not exist if the Uchiha and the Senju had not put aside their differences to create it.” I tell Hidori Hyūga in earnest.</p><p>The veins in Hidori Hyūga’s eyes bulge, I gulp as his byakugan now trained on me.</p><p>“I told you no when you sent your letter a few months ago.” Ah yes, that letter. I have never been a very direct person, I have always been the written word sort of person. But letters don’t work, not with the growing unrest with the other clans.</p><p>“But Lord Hyūga please, if the Uchiha clan does not return to the main council then how will the village be seen in the world?” I implore him.</p><p>Hidori Hyūga is only giving me blinks and then a small smile. It’s not a helpful sort of expression, I have used that smile against those I have considered the enemy before.</p><p>“A house divided falls, is that what you fear brother of Hashirama?”</p><p>I wince at that. There it is, I am once again nothing more than the second son. That’s fine. I’m okay with that. I am proud to be Hashirama’s otouto. Anija has gone above and beyond to protect me, now I have to do everything to keep his legacy alive. Even despite my <em>own</em> clan.</p><p>“I would think that as a Senju, you would be happy about that. We both know that your clan would love the Uchiha to go back to their Eastern homelands as quickly as possible. As we have always stood by our cousins we will go with them.”</p><p>That’s when panic set in. No, no, no-<em>o</em>, the Uchiha can’t return to the East. The Hyūga too. The other clans would not stand it if two of the most powerful clans did that. It would not be long until all the other clans left too, and then I would be all alone with…with…my clan. </p><p>“Please Lord Hyūga, please. Don’t pull out. Don’t give up on this village. I mean it. Get the Uchiha to come back and I will make sure that they will be the driving force of this village from now on, I…I…”</p><p>Hidori Hyūga laughs at me at that, he <em>laughs</em>. </p><p>“No, Tobirama Senju we will not do that. We put our faith in Lord Hashirama once and what did that lead to?”</p><p>I gulp. This is…this is about Madara’s child, it is, isn’t it?</p><p>“I didn’t know that Madara could get pregnant, Lord Hyūga, I didn’t. I am sorry for his loss. I am so sorry for the child’s loss. I’m…”</p><p>“Oh, I bet your sorry that your wretched clan couldn’t lay claim to her rinnegan <em>right</em>?” </p><p>I flinched at that. The rinnegan, a legendary dojutsu that I still think is nothing but a myth. I don’t see how Madara’s child could have had it, not really. The sage of six paths’ own sons would have had to come together to conceive that child to make that possible.</p><p>“No,” I tell Hidori Hyūga. He turns his back on me and then I break rank. I reach forward to grab his shoulder, forcing him to look right back at me.</p><p>And then I can stop the tears stinging in my eyes.</p><p>“Please, Lord Hidori, please don’t leave me with the Senju. <em>Please</em>!”</p><p>Hidori turns back to stare at me. He looks annoyed, the tears only continue to fall down my face.</p><p>“Tobirama?” he calls out to me almost sounding sympathetic.</p><p>“Please Lord Hidori, my, my clan are lost. I never knew it before, but the darkness in them is…is unbearable. Please don’t pull out of the village. I…I fear what will happen if my clan’s power remains unchecked.” I sniff.</p><p>I still remember my father’s reign. It was…it was horrible. We…we were poor. We had many contractors willing to hire us, but apart from a few of us, the clan’s finances were pissed away on bribes and the like. </p><p>Father had attempted to buy the nobility title from the Daimyo. The Daimyo had punished us with such a harsh winter most of the children under five didn’t survive. Only when Hashirama slew Father a few years later, did my clan begin to rebuild.</p><p>“It’s your damned clan that refused to do things the way <em>we</em> Hyūga wanted it to be done. It’s your damned clan that refused to build this village on the foundation of marriage between Hashirama and Madara.”</p><p>I hang my head at that. </p><p>“I know…I know…but please, please tell the Uchiha to come back. My clan is so consumed with hatred, it’s almost as if…it’s almost as if the Uchiha have inherited Lord Ashura’s will of love instead his <em>own</em> descendants.”</p><p>Hidori then looks at me long and hard.</p><p>“Goodbye Tobirama, you are on your own.”</p><p>I am then left alone, terrified of what comes next.</p><p>...............</p><p>The Uchiha have always been so sure that I would be the Second Hokage, but I don’t like doing it. Especially not when I get called to my own clan gathering and creating a ruckus in the village centre. A headache starts to form, my clan members are not making any effort to pull their chakras back.</p><p>There is a group of fifty of them, split down the middle. There are other clans nearby, drawn in by the commotion. I immediately want to tell them to step back. I can sense the danger already started to build.</p><p>From these two groups, one of my clan members comes forward. He lashes out and punches a female clan in the eye. My female cousin falls to the floor covering her eye.</p><p>“Stupid bitch, you’re on the wrong side of this battle.” My cousin hisses down at her. My female cousin jumps to her feet.</p><p>“No, it’s you who are on the wrong side. Who are you to turn again the great god of shinobi, Hashirama?” she spits back.</p><p>Okay, okay, so two groups, the one on my right <em>supports</em> Hashirama and the one to my left <em>does not</em>?</p><p>“Hashirama is the reason we Senju have never risen above with everyone bowing down to us!” Someone from the left-hand group shouts.</p><p>Someone in the right-hand group steps forward. They grab onto my female cousin to pull her back before shouting.</p><p>“Without Lord Hashirama we would not even be a noble clan in the first place!”</p><p>The group to my left look more offended.</p><p>“Don’t you dare speak ill of Lord Butsama. He was a far greater ruler than Hashirama ever was. At least he didn’t fuck an <em>Uchiha</em>!”</p><p>I then see it, I feel it. The chakra of curiosity, of concern of the other clans. My clan members really need to have more finesse. So what if anija loved Madara, Madara was his Queen and that was that. Madara was a pretty amazing male Queen to actually have bourne anija a child.</p><p>And now anija might never come back…</p><p>“Oh yeah and what about Lord Butsama’s wife Tsuya, didn’t she turn her back on her husband all so she could have Uchiha cock?!”</p><p>My ears are starting to burn now. This is…this is all getting too close to that time in the past where I lost mother when <em>he</em> took her from me.</p><p>“At least Lord Butsama reestablished his authority there and showed that bitch that he was the superior man.”</p><p>I have to turn away, my muscles are tensing up, my head is pounding. I might need to cover my ears soon. Years, so many years, and oh kami, fucking kami…Hashirama is not here. Hashirama is not here to stop the growing screams of agony in my head.</p><p>I have to breathe quickly now. I have to be the one in control. I have to…</p><p>“Hashirama might have Ashura’s great power but he didn’t do the one thing he should have done. He didn’t use it to subjugate others to <em>our</em> will. He was too weak-willed!” The group on the left declare.</p><p>I hear the other clans starting to chatter.</p><p>“Subjugate us? Lord Hashirama is an honourable man. Lord Madara…he loved Lord Madara. And surely anyone that Lord Hashirama loved must be as honourable as he…even with Lord Madara’s frightening reputation on the battlefield.” </p><p>Madara was a demon on the battlefield. But then war always brings out the worst in people. Father spent years drilling it into my head that to break Madara, I had to kill Izuna. But I couldn’t…not when my loyalties were already split between trying to please Father and relishing in the warmth that anija provided. </p><p>“Silence! Without Lord Hashirama, we would still be poor, starving, without Lord Hashirama we would not be nobility.” The group on the right-hand side snap back.</p><p>Then someone from the left-hand group raises their hands, weaving hand signs in a flash as a gush of wind knocks many in the right-hand group over. Those on the right retaliate, with water this time. That goes everywhere. All the surrounding clans get pushed back from the blast.</p><p>And then I hear them. The children screaming. Oh kami, the children. My clan are fighting with jutsus in the middle of anija’s village. This…this can’t be happening, we've only just rebuilt. The wildlife has not had the chance to recover from the time that anija lost control of his mokuton. Then again it will likely never recover. There’s still a hole in anija’s chest where his love for Madara once rested, it’s like a hole that will keep sucking away at everything until nothing remains…</p><p>“We will kill Hashirama and be great without him. We don’t need Ashura. We don’t need an ancestral father who loved the Uchiha more than us…”</p><p>I jumped to push the child that came in the way. The child that wailed. Their parents were grateful. Their parents were scared. We all looked back to see my clan members throwing more and more powerful jutsu at each other.</p><p>Self-destruction? Is that the fate of my clan? I should interfere, but…but they are the ones who hate Ashura. The history books were wrong. There is a great evil in our clan, a great hatred, but…but the Uchiha are more important. I have to keep anija’s village, Madara’s village alive, even at the cost of my own clan.</p><p>...............</p><p>Anija’s forest. That’s the place that my clansmen never enter. They hate the living representation of Ashura’s power still intact. Oh kami, no wonder you could not stand me Madara, no wonder you protected your child. It’s just a shame that you had to die. But anija, he would surely never forgive me if I used <em>that</em> jutsu to revive you, right?</p><p>“Tobirama?” I hear the voice of someone approaching me. It’s a shinobi wearing the hidden leaf headband but the Shimura colours. The cave starts to appear now. The cave where he is. I hold the bucket of water and sponge close to me.</p><p>“Have you succeeded?”</p><p>There are ten guards standing by this cave on rotation. In the past only anija could enter such a place, when he lost his mental capacities, the barrier on this place fell. And then I discovered the house built in around the tree, a house I’m sure he meant to share with Madara one day…</p><p>“No, the Uchiha don’t even take missions anymore,” I answer.</p><p>The guards look at me.</p><p>“And the Hyūga? Surely with them you had more luck?”</p><p>The sun is starting to set. My small smile is likely not visible to them.</p><p>“The Hyūga are on the defensive,” I tell them. The Hyūga are still taking missions, a lot more of them then they used too. They are probably funnelling additional funds to their Uchiha cousins. That loyalty is incredible. Only anija has shown any signs of such a thing.</p><p>The guards part as I move into the cave. It is there that lean down to see Anija’s naked form leaning against the walls of the cave. I had tried covering him in clothes but they eventually disintegrate back into their original form, plants. </p><p>It’s coming to springtime so I have to keep my eyes away from anija’s down below. It’s grown to twenty inches now given the season. Anija’s become more feral, his body preparing itself for breeding. But Anija is broken, locked within his own mind from the grief of no longer having Madara around. Anija has lost his mating partner.</p><p>I start to run the wet sponge along anija’s arms. I promised him three years ago that I would care for him now. So far I have only been able to preserve his body, I don’t know if I will ever be able to recover his mind, his spirit.</p><p>“Ma-da-ra?” I hear anija’s soft weeping.</p><p>“No Anija, it’s me Tobirama, you’re otouto,” I tenderly tell him, the way a Queen might address their older, stronger Alpha brother.</p><p>Small flames lit the cave. I make sure to light them. They give anija comfort, I think, Hashirama has always been attracted to Madara’s fire.</p><p>I see as anija’s eyes flicker between his dead brown ones and those white ripply ones.</p><p>“Indra, Indra, where are you? Why can’t I find you, my Queen, <em>why</em>?” </p><p>Anija’s eyes are the white ripply sort now.</p><p>“Madara, Madara, come back to me Madara. Why are you hiding from me, my Queen? I love you…I love you…”</p><p>Anija’s eyes are back to his dead brown ones now.</p><p>I continue to wash Anija’s limbs. His body is growing hot. My clan members demanded I tell them where anija was, did they actually think I would betray Hashirama? When he lost his mind and lost control of his power, I gathered up anija, the other clans came to my side to help me. And we took him into the only place where anija’s power still stood strong...here. </p><p>Anija’s eyes switch back to his white ripply eyes. It’s crying I hear, the crying of an ancient creature in never-ending pain. The creature I am starting to think is not my anija.</p><p>“Why can’t I cross to the pure lands? Father, father, why would you let me reunite with my Indra and our Maia. Why am I bound in this wretched plain of consciousness? There is this horrible power that has taken my Queen’s flame captive. I can’t find you Indra, I can’t find either part of you…Why…<strong><em>why</em></strong>?”</p><p>I scrub anija’s face with the sponge. It’s still those same ripply eyes. I know, he knows I’m there, I know that <em>whoever</em> this entity is, he’s more aware that my anija.</p><p>“Who are you?”</p><p>It’s anija’s lips that do the smiling, but it’s not him that laughs and makes the temperature in this cave drop.</p><p>“Who am I? The little Senju Queen wants to know who I am?”</p><p>My entire body shivers. This entity’s anger is…is terrifying. But then everyone seems to hate me these days, I’m damned if I’m a Senju, I’m damned if I’m not.</p><p>“Yes, yes I do. You’re here, you’re here to steal away Hashirama’s power, the one that Lord Ashura blessed him with.”</p><p>The entity throws anija’s head back laughing:</p><p>“Steal Hashirama’s power, steal his power. Without me here, he won’t even have it in the first…”</p><p>Anija’s eyes flicker back to his dead brown ones.</p><p>“Need to find them, need to find my Madara, my child,” It’s anija’s voice now.</p><p>The ripply eyes come back.</p><p>“Damn it Hashirama you’re even more connected to the world tree then I ever was.”</p><p>I tightened my grip around Hashirama’s face. I feel terrible doing it, I shouldn’t be hurting anija this way, not when he is so vulnerable, even if his chakra is making my own body scream for sex.</p><p>Curs-<em>sed</em> springtime.</p><p>Those ripply white eyes then train themselves on me.</p><p>“Who are you?” I repeat my question.</p><p>The entity is quiet at first and then starts laughing at me, it makes my skin crawl.</p><p>“Oh Tobirama, the day you find out my identity is the same day you let an Uchiha claim you carnally.”</p><p>I pull my hand away from anija’s face.</p><p>That entity is <em>still</em> giving that terrifying smile. </p><p>“The day you let that happen I might no longer have to brush you off as one of Kanna’s cursed descendants. Tell me Tobirama can you let an Uchiha get that close with the past you have?”</p><p>And I…I can’t answer him. I <em>just</em> can’t.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>An Izuna chapter next, the first one...!</p><p>Comments and kudos would be very much appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Izuna</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“You don’t think that Maia, you don’t think that she still binds them together…”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to Nimaka, Brisa and GioWelch18 for your supportive reviews. Writing has been hard at the moment but I thought I try and get this chapter out in the meantime.</p><p>Thank you to Torres88, Niji_4140712, Asarita, MiloChan, SkyWinStar, jean_chicas and all the guests who left kudos!</p><p>To those who you who subscribed and/or bookmarked this story after the last chapter, I hope you stick around :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Now, now my little sprout, make sure you give our friends a warm hello,”</p><p>Maia is kawaii, so so kawaii the way she jiggles her feet on the ground moves her hips side to side and throws her hands into the air. She is becoming a more and more like her over bubbly Senju father everyday.</p><p>“Maia, darling...I know your friends are making music to welcome you, but remember your manners.”</p><p>Then again, I might go ahead and join Maia soon. I can hear the singing too. Who know trees and plants and wildlife could communicate like this. They sure don’t do it above ground. But down here, in this stunning enclave with waterfalls illuminated with crystals of the most brilliant colours, the rules seemed to have flipped right on their heads.</p><p>I’m so glad that that big tree at the centre of this underground enclave hasn't deemed me an enemy yet. Maia has her nature chakra from Hashirama, Madara has it too. He must have otherwise he would not be able to hear the whispers of the plants. </p><p>“Maia!” Aniki calls to my kawaii niece whose now starting to sport a long spiky mane that will one day rival Aniki’s, I’m sure. It’s brown, but then of course it is, Maia is shaped like her Mummy and coloured like her Daddy. Maia is still swirling round, round and round before slowing down and running towards aniki. He’s the only one of us sitting cross-legged on the floor. He seems to be conserving a lot of his physical energy nowadays. I wonder why...</p><p>“Mummy!” The adorable ball of energy goes ahead and jump right in between aniki’s legs as she bursts into fits of giggles. I hope you are never sad Maia-chan, it would be unbearable if you lost your innocence.</p><p>Aniki is wrapping his arms around her legs. He’s probably trying to stop Maia running off again. Aniki has been trying to get his little cutie to stop jumping around, to sit still apparently that’s what’s needed to achieve senpu. How did you ever become a Sage, Hashirama when it’s from you that Maia inherited all this boundless energy... Well, it’s boundless until the winter months, that’s when Maia sleeps a lot and makes aniki terrified with fear.</p><p>I look to see that Madara has turned Maia around to face that big, big tree. Aniki calls it the mother tree. I remember watching Hashirama from afar bounding and talking it with such reverence that even I made sure to bow to the tree at least have a dozen times.</p><p>Maia though doesn’t seem to have understood that yet.</p><p>“Baby girl, do you remember what I have told you time and time again?”</p><p>Madara had one arm wrapped around the top half of Maia’s body and the other around her body her. He had immobilised her. Hmm, sometimes our clan elders tried to do that and she kicked up she a fuss they don’t dare to do it any more. But when Madara does it Maia stays still, Maia looks at her Mummy as if he were the most beautiful creature in the world...</p><p>And then comes the sound of her big sloppy kiss, because of course, it does.</p><p>“Mummy said to bow,” Madara added.</p><p>“Mummy said to bow. Mummy said to bow. Mummy said to bow.” I have to cover my mouth to stop laughing. Maia has developed this tendency to mimic everything we say but not do it.</p><p>“Bow, my little sprout, bow...”</p><p>Madara does try and push Maia’s head down to bow. She had none of that, she turns back to Madara, wrapping her tiny little arms around his neck and snuggling close. Madara lets out a sigh of defeat. When Maia kisses him against the forehead, he returns the favour. They exchange a few more kisses until Maia does settle, sitting down and snuggling into Madara’s lap.</p><p>Well, at least you’ve won one of your battles today aniki.</p><p>“Be a good girl and put your hands together for me darling.”</p><p>Maia gives us both a little clapathon before Madara clasps her hands into his.</p><p>“Mother tree, of Mother tree, please do help me with this.” </p><p>My ears perk up. That’s the first time Madara has addressed that tree so directly. Suddenly the humidity that had gripped this place begins to fade as temperatures begin to drop. I look back to Maia. Her wide excited eyes are growing tired as they begin to flicker shut. In her simple view of the world, she is probably thinking that winter is coming...</p><p>Madara continues to hold Maia’s hands together as he wraps another arm around her tiny shoulder blades. Maia’s breathing is starting to slow just as it might before she falls asleep... Uh-oh...</p><p>“Maia baby,” Madara calls out to her.</p><p>“Hum, Mummy, cold, cold, Maia sleep now?” </p><p>I’m dying over here by how adorable my three-year-old niece is.</p><p>“Just makes sure to keep listening to the trees, my little sprout, let them feel your chakra...”</p><p>Maia is quiet for a few moments, before giving a sudden sigh. We both watch as her indigo chakra, a perfect mix of Madara’s once blue chakra and Hashirama’s purple, begins to envelop her body.</p><p>The trees, the flowers, the plants that were singing only increase the volume of tenfold. It’s even making my ears buzz. It’s so beautiful, it so… I’m struggling to keep my eyes open from the sheer intensity of it all. </p><p>I then see it, there were waves upon waves of pure nature chakra circling aniki and drawing in closer and closer to Maia. It’s coloured white. I’m seeing all of this, wow, I mean, <em>wow</em>…</p><p>Maia is suddenly the one who I can’t bear to look at. Her indigo chakra is almost as intense as the midday sun. And then I see it, indigo circles begin to appear on her eyelids and around her eyes.</p><p>Indigo huh? At least that’s a more faithful representation of Maia’s power then Hashirama’s red circles. Aniki has always told me that Hashirama’s chakra is purple.</p><p>…two years later…</p><p>Paperwork, paperwork and more paperwork. How Tobirama Senju has been such a dutiful little brother to take over this part of clan head duties from Hashirama is beyond me…? Tobirama the paperwork mule. Bah, I’m only doing it because Madara has been so busy with Maia over the years…</p><p>“Uncle! Uncle! Uncle Zu <em>Zu</em>!”</p><p>Wait, that’s Maia’s voice… I jump up from my table. I pull the door of the study open, the place that was once Madara’s. I then see Maia still in her nightgown. How strange? Maia’s an early riser, she’s usually dressed by this point. And then she’s got floods of tears running down her face. </p><p>“Maia-<em>chan</em>…” I call to her softly. “What’s…what’s the…”</p><p>Five-years-old Maia lets out such a scream that the walls of Madara’s house tremble.</p><p>“Mummy’s…Mummy’s not waking up…”</p><p>Madara’s not <em>what</em>? But Maia is already pulling me towards Madara’s room. Not waking up…not waking up…oh kami aniki, oh kami, this better <em>not</em> have anything to do with your heart.</p><p>I pull the door open to see Madara. He’s still sleeping. How odd? I place a hand in front of his face, his breathing is slow, but at least he’s still breathing. I then pressed two fingers to the vein at on Madara’s neck. I still feel it, there’s the fluttering of his heartbeat.</p><p>“Mummy! Mummy! <em>MUMMY</em>!” Maia starts to scream as she dives next to Madara. She clings to him, she shakes him, her chakra flaring wildly. But Madara remains as he is now, sleeping, lost from the world.</p><p>“Mummy! Wake up! Wake up! Uncle Zu Zu! UNCLE ZU ZU!”</p><p>Maia’s screaming is so unbearable it sounds…it sounds like she’s mourning… I reach forward to pull Maia to me. I hold her tight as she descends into full-blown hysteria.</p><p>But Madara…Madara is not dead…he can’t be…?</p><p>…………</p><p>I stand off to the side and watch as the clan elders surround Madara. I would approach, but I can’t… I have Maia in my arms. I have to hold onto her. She keeps trying to twist out of my arms and go running towards Madara to wake him up. My aunts and uncles had to pull her back in the end. There had been more screaming, the plants in the house started to become monstrous versions of themselves. And now Maia is snuggling into me bawling her eyes out.</p><p>“Well, his heart has frozen. His body temperature is dropping…”</p><p>Maia’s crying starts to grow louder. My two remaining aunts look towards me, I narrow my eyes at them. They should be more careful with their words. Aunt Emiko, may she forever be in peace with Mother Kaia, had a lot more tact then they have. The village thinks that the funeral we had five years ago was for Madara and Maia, in truth, the funeral we had was for her.</p><p>All-female Uchiha (or those at least with female hormones) have the Uchiha technique to transfer their flame, their life force into another to revive them. Madara had done it and survived. Aunt Emiko had done it and died. Madara had lost too much blood when his womb had come pouring out, if it were not for Auntie, then Madara would have died.</p><p>I wrap my arms around Maia-chan’s shaking body that much tighter. Aunt Emiko’s sacrifice won’t…won’t end up being in vain. I don’t think I would be able to bear it.</p><p>Aniki, oh aniki, why won’t you wake up?</p><p>“But his life energy is still there, it’s…it’s as if something is locking Madara’s soul into his body.” One of my aunts continue.</p><p>I grit my teeth. They’re supposed to be making Maia crying less, not more. Maia is pulling her little face away from my shoulder now. She’s turning around to look. I press a kiss to the back of her head. Aniki would always do this to calm her…I feel her little body easing in my hold.</p><p>Maia-chan’s bigger then she was at three. But she is still so little, so innocent, and now she’s five. Aniki could no longer carry her. Damn it, I should have paid more attention to the signs…</p><p>“Locking his soul in, Mimi, you can’t…you can’t be referring to a soul mate bond, can you?”</p><p>Soul mate bond?</p><p>“Only Lords Indra and Ashura have ever had such a thing, Satsuko…”</p><p>Mimi was now glaring at Aunt Satsuko as if she had said something stupid. I was the one to break the awkward silence. </p><p>“Aunt Mimi, do you..um…do you think it could be possible that Hashirama and aniki share the same sort of bond those two gods once shared.”</p><p>Then again, Hashirama and Madara were pretty much gods in their own right too. They had inherited their power directly from those brothers…</p><p>“But that still doesn’t explain how Madara has not passed. We always feared that his separation from Hashirama would…” Aunt Mimi stopped to adjust her words. “…take him to the other side.”</p><p>We didn’t want Maia to kick up a fuss again.</p><p>“But nephew survived his separation from Hashirama, unlike Lord Ashura…”</p><p>But aniki’s heart has stopped. The pulse I felt earlier on seems to have vanished. Maybe I had imagined it. </p><p>“Don’t forget that Lord Ashura lived for ten years or so after his soulmate passed. But then Lord Ashura still had his great power, Mimi…”</p><p>But Madara didn’t…Madara gave it up to revive Maia’s cold body at birth. I bring Maia close, sniffing her hair. Oh, thank kami that’s she’s here and still alive…</p><p>“Then that can only mean one thing. Madara’s bond with Hashirama is still intact, that’s why he hasn’t passed…” Aunt Satsuko stated.</p><p>But how…? I turn to Maia.</p><p>“You don’t think that Maia, you don’t think that she still binds them together…” I start to say.</p><p>We are all looking at Maia-chan now.</p><p>“Perhaps but for <em>how</em> long?” Mimi asked.</p><p>Aunt Satsuko presses her lips together.</p><p>“At this point, Madara will likely only wake once he’s under Maia’s father once again…”</p><p>Maia pulled her head back eyes going wide and asking:</p><p>“<em>Daddy</em>?”</p><p>...............</p><p>“Mummy! Mummy! Don’t take away <em>Mummy</em>!”</p><p>I had set Maia down. I had hoped she calmed enough. But my uncles had to go and ruin that by wrapping Madara up to carry him out of the house. Keeping Maia blind to it all was proving <em>very</em> difficult.</p><p>I address one of my Uncles who’s overseeing the transfer.</p><p>“Is this…is this necessary?”</p><p>My Uncle is looking at me and looking even longer at Maia.</p><p>“Do you think it’s best to keep Madara in this house in his <em>current</em> state?” </p><p>I am holding Maia close. Every now and again, she tries to run over to Madara. I have to pull her back.</p><p>“I don’t think it would be wise to traumatise our heiress, <em>Uncle</em>…”</p><p>“Horrible Uchihas taking Mummy away…” I heard Maia muttering into my leg.</p><p>My Uncles carry Madara out. The two of them remaining approach Maia. They crouch down as she peers at then angrily from behind my right leg.</p><p>“Hello little hime, we’re taking your Mummy somewhere where we can keep him comfortable…” one of of my uncles tells her.</p><p>Maia moves forward furrowing her eyebrows and pouting, there are hints of Hashirama’s depressive cloud over her head. Aniki used to fume so much about Hashirama’s antics.</p><p>“You wake him up?” she chirped.</p><p>My Uncles were keeping straight faces even their eyes didn’t portray their emotions.</p><p>“There is only one who could wake him, but he might be unreachable to us…”</p><p>Way to use big words to befuddle my nice Uncle. Honestly, it’s like you’re doing it on purpose. </p><p>“Daddy wake Mummy?”</p><p>Sweat drops begin to run down the sides of all of our heads. Hashirama was a no-no subject around Maia and especially Madara. We had respected him when he said he had to cut ties with Hashirama due to the danger of the Senjus’ power-hungry nature coming for Maia. We did not talk of Hashirama around Madara as that had lead to Madara breaking down and screaming in the beginning. Telling Maia would have only hurt Madara more.</p><p>Maia had had that cute but annoying habit of repeating everything that everyone had told her until she was four years old.</p><p>Maia was now looking between me and my uncles and then back again. Her bottom lip was starting to hanging out. She was scrunching her eyes together. There were signs of tears appearing in the corner of her eyes.</p><p>“We don’t talk about him with her because of Madara.” One of my Uncles said.</p><p>“But Izuna will be taking over parental duties for the time being and we both know that he won’t experience the same pain Madara did…”</p><p>And then Maia loses it. She stamps her feet, jumping up and down and shouting:</p><p>“DADDY <em>WAKE</em> MUMMY?!”</p><p>“Yes, hime, yes…” one of my uncles confirms.</p><p>Maia calms at that. Her tears start to dry. There is a burning curiosity growing into those big browns of hers. I feel my knees going weak…</p><p>So kawaii!</p><p>“Who’s <em>Daddy</em>?” </p><p>Me and the other two adults in the room start smiling at the energy in Maia’s voice and the rosiness returning to her cheeks. </p><p>We don’t respond quick enough.</p><p>“Who’s Daddy? Who is he? Who is he? Who? Who? <em>WHO</em>?”</p><p>I nod, I suppose we are doing this.</p><p>“Your Daddy has your brown eyes, your brown hair and your tanned skin...” Uncle says.</p><p>Maia is once going quiet, her eyes wide and her mouth growing into a big smile. Maybe…maybe I can still keep my little niece innocent even despite Madara’s current condition…</p><p>“He does! <em>He</em> does!” Maia starts to play with her hands. She actually is being very sedated, even at five she still likes to burst into dance whenever her happiness gets too much for her. </p><p>“Yes, hime, he does.”</p><p>Maia lets out a long squeal as she sits down on the floor and pummels her feet against the floor excited. We all smile, little flower’s mood is definitely improving.</p><p>But mine isn’t. </p><p>“And…and…what else is Daddy like?”</p><p>Maia’s looking at me now her face beaming.</p><p>“He’s tall, sturdy like a tree and…”</p><p>I get cut off by Maia’s loud ear-piercing scream and then she’s moving around, moving her hips and doing her little victory jig.</p><p>“Daddy’s got my mokuton! He has it! He has it! He does! He does! He…”</p><p>Maia’s eyes then catch one of my Uncles, he nods as she starts humming and swaying her hips side to side.</p><p>My Uncles and I share a sad sort of look.</p><p>And then Maia stops dancing and chirps loudly: </p><p>“What’s his name?”</p><p>Oh kami, we are going to have to say it. We are about to burst Maia-chan’s happy bubble big time. Even Maia knows the implications that comes with the name Senju…</p><p>“His name is Hashirama Senju.”</p><p>And I see it, we all see it. The way that Maia’s rosy face begins to turn ashen. Her smile begins to turn all the way upside down. </p><p>“Se…se…<em>Senju</em>?” </p><p>“Senju, little one, Senju…” one of my Uncles confirms. And then we all watch as Maia sags further and further into herself. Her little body starts to shake and then she’s running right back towards me.</p><p>I recognise this just in time to open my arms, to hold her as she breaks down sobbing.</p><p>“Daddy can’t be Senju! He can’t! He <em>can’t</em>!”</p><p>I put a hand at the back of her neck.</p><p>“The Senju are evil. The Senju hurt the Uchiha. The Senju pushed us into exile. Daddy <em>can’t</em> be a Senju!” She cries.</p><p>I start to stroke the back of her head.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Maia-chan, I’m <em>so</em> sorry but Hashirama is…”</p><p>And all Maia could do after that was bury her heart in my shoulder and sob her little heart out. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I do it for the kudos and comments!</p><p>Tobirama meets Maia next chapter...</p><p>For those of you not reading 'Alphas and Queens' an info dump here. I created the Alphas and Queens lore because I have never felt comfortable with the Alpha/Beta/Omega tag. Think of Alphas and Queens as supporting transgender ideas. An Alpha can be either a man or a woman but feel as if they are a man on the inside. A Queen can be again a man or a woman but feel as if they are a female on the inside. Some male Queens are special and have intersex qualities but in Madara's time they are rare. The intersex gene comes from Kaguya herself.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Tobirama</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>'Then child turns to me smiling, it’s like I’m with Anija again. It’s like everything will suddenly be okay…'</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to Nimaka and Trev720 for your supportive reviews! I have been struggling a lot with the direction of this story, I hope it will be well received :)</p><p>Thank you to HashiMaddy, clarke19, Trev720, MoranaEnima and all the guests who left kudos!</p><p>Welcome to all of you who subscribed after the last chapter, I hope you stick around :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Where is he?!”</p><p>I look up from the mission reports on the Hokage’s desk to the sound of that shrill voice. Then I see as the door swings open and then shut. How odd? There’s no one there…I let my sensory power rise a little, there is definitely another’s chakra in the room. </p><p>I rise to my feet, I look down and then suddenly there’s a small child climbing right onto the desk and staring <em>me </em>down. This child is so small, three maybe four… She’s got Hashirama’s colours… His brown hair… His big brown eyes… But that hair, that big spiky hair, it’s like I’m looking at the child of Anija and his Queen…</p><p>But…but…didn’t she die in childbirth with Madara. Am I…Am I <em>hallucinating</em>? </p><p>Then she’s leaning forward, standing straight up on the table and pushing her nose right into mine… My eyes go wide.</p><p>“Where is <em>Hashirama </em>Senju?” The girl child shouts at me.</p><p>Shouting…? I can’t help but smile wide. It’s like dealing with Madara when someone got in his face. It used to get on my nerves. Now I would do anything to go back to the time when Madara and I engage in our ridiculous screaming matches. Anija would get hilariously weepy about it…</p><p>Would we ever go back to such beautiful times?</p><p>“Well, where is he? Where is <em>my </em>Daddy?”</p><p>The child is still shouting. Hmm…it’s not the sort of baseless shouting that Madara used to do, there’s something in her tone, she sounds…agigated? </p><p>I pull back and immediately regret it. The child is tumbling forward right of the desk… I put a hand to her chest… I break her fall. I give her a warm smile. It’s only in the company of children that I can afford to expose my softer nature, my true nature, one associated with my despised status… The Senju clan have long since hated their male Queens. Father had the last of us killed… How long until they come for me…?</p><p>“Your…Daddy…? Who would that be?” I sit down, I hope the girl child might follow. She remains standing. She stands pacing. Does she know that she shuffling her feet kicking all the mission reports right off the desk? Goodness, she’s like a mini-Anija, it’s me, me, me, me, me…</p><p>Like Hashirama…?</p><p>“Hashirama…”</p><p>But…but this can’t be possible…this child died…</p><p>“But uncle, uncle, uncle…why does Hashirama have to be a Senju? Why… <em> Why</em>… <strong><em>WHY</em></strong>…?”</p><p>And just like that, I watch as this tiny Madara falls down cross-legged hunching into herself and then starting to cry. I reach out, stroke her fringe… Hmm, is this what Madara’s hair felt like?</p><p>“Uncle Izuna…? <em> Why</em>…?” </p><p>Uncle…Izuna…? So this is Madara’s child, but what…she died. His child…<em>died</em>?</p><p>My temple hurts…</p><p>The child starts to calm, her big brown eyes settling on me…</p><p>“So where is he? I need him to do something very important for me.” </p><p>I press my lips together. Who knew the child of Anija and his Queen could be so unbearably adorable? Wait but didn’t that child die…? </p><p>“What’s…What’s your name little one…?”</p><p>There is this name that Hashirama keeps muttering…well not Hashirama, not exactly, a power so ancient, so powerful, familiar… He’s been the one in control for four years now. I used to think of this additional presence as Anija’s jailer, now I think he’s more of a protector…</p><p>The child points to herself.</p><p>“Me?”</p><p>I nod making sure to keep that soft smile. My clansmen hate it, they say it makes me look weak. For children though, it’s like a magnet that draws them close. Sometimes it’s the children of the village that keeps me holding on, then again I might have to do something drastic…soon…</p><p>“Yes, little one.”</p><p>Her face lits up as she jumps up and thumps her foot down on the table.</p><p>“I’m <em>Maia</em>!”</p><p>Then my mind goes blank. Huh…? What…? How? How is this possible? How…?</p><p>“Ma…Maia?”</p><p>Then child turns to me smiling, it’s like I’m with Anija again. It’s like everything will suddenly be okay…</p><p>And then I hear a series of loud bangs on the Hokage’s office’s door. Then come the shouts.</p><p>“Let us in Cissy…!”</p><p>Oh no, my cousins…</p><p>“We know that you are harbouring an Uchiha child in there…”</p><p>I look to Maia. An Uchiha… Well, Madara was an Uchiha… But surely she cannot be <em>their</em> child. I look to Maia, I see it, the fear in her eyes.</p><p>I stand up, I continue to smile, I draw her into my arms. She struggles. She reminds me of Itama. Always on the go, never to be held down, then again, that’s a very big Hashirama trait.</p><p>“You need to get going now little one… This is not something that you need to get involved in…”</p><p>But the child seems to want none of that, as she gets very huffy.</p><p>“But I need Hashirama Senju…”</p><p>“Cis-<em>sy</em>!” I hear that cruel jibe being aimed at me from the other side of the door. For now, they seem to want me to open the door, but if they get too impatient, nothing will stop them from breaking down that door…</p><p>They’ve done it before.</p><p>I carry Maia to the open window.</p><p>“Where…where is Daddy? He…his mokuton seems distant. He is okay, isn’t he?”</p><p>The child is looking at me, then shivering as signs of winter comes at us through the late afternoon window.</p><p>“He’s…He’s a little lost at the moment…”</p><p>I can’t bear to tell his child the truth, well if this girl is his child…</p><p>“You’ll… you’ll find him for me, won’t you?” Little Maia asks me. She sounds tired, almost as if the winter wind is sapping away her energy…</p><p>I brace myself to jump from the window.</p><p>“Yes…yes, I will…”</p><p>The child gives out a lovely little laugh: “Then please tell him that I need him to fix Mummy for me…wake him up…”</p><p>Him? Don’t you mean her…?</p><p>“Who is your Mother, little one?”</p><p>The child’s eyes look a little teary: “Madara Uchiha.”</p><p>Then comes another series of bangs as the door to the office comes crashing down. It’s only seconds later that I notice that Maia has leapt from my arms. My cousins come stomping right on in and all I can do is watch as the girl child swings across the village with vines? <em>Vines</em>? </p><p>Maia has Anija’s <em>mokuton</em>?!</p><p>“You dare to keep defying us, cissy…”</p><p>I turn to my cousins, they are looking quite murderous.</p><p>“How much longer until you meet the same fate as the last <em>Queen </em>who dared to ought himself?”</p><p>Are they <em>actually</em> threatening my life now?</p><p>...............</p><p>Anija is not in a good state when I see him. The temperature in the cave is dropping, winter is coming. Anija has never dealt well during this month. His child seemed very anxious to leave, could she be sensitive to this season too? <em>Anija’s</em> child…</p><p>“Good evening Anija,” I make sure to be extra chipper during this time. It doesn’t come to me naturally to be so bombastic, but then sometimes I feel like I need to fill the unbearable silence Anija’s fall into despair left behind…</p><p>Anija doesn’t respond. His body has curled inwards. His body has become smaller, even his larger than life cock is so limp it’s like it’s almost not there. His eyes are shut tight.</p><p>At times like this, it’s as if Anija truly is dead. I try to rouse him with the streaming hot water, but he still remains catatonic.</p><p>“Anija…I meet Maia today…”</p><p>I pull the wet sponge back. My hands are growing number from the intense heat of the water. But that’s not important, comforting Anija is…</p><p>I then see it. Anija’s eyes opening wide. The ripple pattern in them is ever-present. Hmm, it looks like it will be another awkward conversation with your protector Anija…</p><p>“What…what did you say?” The disbelief in that ancient voice is palpable. But…but at least he’s engaging with me. The last year or so he’s become more grouchy, more unapproachable and it’s winter…</p><p>Please kami let things remain calm…</p><p>“I meet Maia,” I repeat.</p><p>I throw the sponge back into the bucket. I will have to light the flame again. What I won’t give to have the Uchiha around, their fire would be invaluable especially during this month. And to restore the village, the dying village…</p><p>Anija’s eyes open wider and wider, his chakra is starting to bubble to the surface. It’s wild, it’s dark, I start to back away… There’s this murderous intent radiating right through Anija’s features. But…but that’s not fair… Anija…Anija…I’m not your enemy…I have…I have only ever protected you. </p><p>“How dare you? How <em>dare </em>you?!” Anija’s protector is screaming at me. Anija’s chakra is starting to shake the walls. Dead plants start to arise. It’s all rather horrific, but plantlife does not grow very easily during these times.</p><p>“Anija, please, I speak the truth, Maia came…”</p><p>Anija is clasping his ears with his hands. He’s closing his eyes. He’s screaming. Oh Anija, Anija… I try to draw closer. My heart feels like it might tear in two. Things are the same as they were four years ago. The agony in Anija’s heart is starting to shine through.</p><p>“She’s dead. She’s dead. She’s <em>DEAD</em>!”</p><p>Anija is falling to his knees. He’s screaming. He’s starting to dig at the ground. I draw closer. Did I…Did I wake Anija too soon? Did his protector let him hear my words?</p><p>“She’s not, Anija she’s not. She’s alive. She has your mokuton… She looks just like Madara. Just like your Queen…”</p><p>Anija is screaming again. Anija is looking at me, right at me. His eyes flicker between the ripple pattern and Hashirama’s brown. Anija’s chakra is becoming increasingly infuriated…</p><p>“She’s dead, our child died. I couldn’t protect her. The Senju poison took my Queen from me and our…our child. Madara…Madara why can’t I follow you to the other side? There’s nothing left for me in this wretched world…” That voice, it’s Anija’s voice, his actual voice, Hashirama’s voice…</p><p>I draw closer. Anija…Anija is finally awake. Anija is…</p><p>“Maia is here. Maia needs her Father. She came to me. She…” I try to reason with Anija.</p><p>Anija is looking at me. Big tears are running down his face. His entire body is shaking, his…</p><p>“Your little brother is cruel, isn’t he Hashirama?” It’s that voice. That ancient voice is now taking over. Anija’s brown eyes are giving way to those ripply ones now.</p><p>“No…no…I’m not…Hashirama needs to wake up. He’s the only one who can restore the relations between the Senju and the Uchiha. His and Madara’s child is alive…”</p><p>Hashirama lets out a feral scream and then he’s flying at me. He’s pinning my right up to the wall of the cave. He’s pushing down so hard, it’s getting harder and harder to breathe…</p><p>“Time to go back to sleep Hashirama. I will deal with this creature for you…”</p><p>Anija’s brown eyes are fading away as is that chance to wake my brother again. My heart sinks…no, no, I cannot give up hope. I cannot. If I do that, then I might as well hand myself over to my Senju cousins baying for my blood. </p><p>“No, no, you can’t…you can’t keep holding Hashirama captive like this…you can’t…”</p><p>The ancient being is moving Anija’s large hard from my chest to right around my neck. Oh no, oh no, my vision starts to blur, my breathing starts to quicken.</p><p>I don’t want to die. I don’t want to <em>die</em>. Maia…Maia asked me to find her Father for her. Maia needs her Daddy to wake her Mother…</p><p>Wait could it be? Could it be that Madara is still also alive…?</p><p>“Any last words Kanna scum?”</p><p>Kanna…? I know that name. I have read the books. She was the wife of the great Ashura, the progenitor of the Senju clan, the first wielder of the mokuton.</p><p>Could this ancient being be…be…A…?</p><p>Then I can’t breathe. Anija’s hand is tightening around my next. I am starting to scramble. I can’t stop the terror from showing through my eyes.</p><p>“I’m not Kanna scum, I’m not. I’m on Hashirama’s side. Let me…let me prove it to you?”</p><p>The ancient being is laughing. Ashura was a kind soul. He was a protector. But then he chose the Uchiha over us… Then again I can’t blame Ashura for doing it…now that I have witnessed Kanna’s malice for himself.</p><p>“<em>Prove </em>it?!” Ashura uh, Hashirama’s protector hisses at me. “And how do you suppose to do that <em>Tobirama</em>?”</p><p>I look at the ancient being in front of me… Is this really Ashura? If it is, then why does he mourn Madara and Maia as if they were his Queen and his child? Things are not making sense.</p><p>“I suppose I will have to lie with Izuna Uchiha then…”</p><p>...............</p><p>Do not show fear… No, no, that is the wrong mindset. I need to show my fear. I draw closer and closer to the edge of the village. To the Uchiha compound. It has been years, I had tried every diplomatic way to reach out to the Uchiha… Well, not every way… There is one last way. The desperate way. And it might not even work. But then again, I need to get into the Uchiha compound. I need to find Maia…</p><p>She is the one, she is the one to bring Anija and Madara back together… I’m sure of it.</p><p>“Halt!” </p><p>I look up. It’s the Uchiha guard. They have their weapons out. Swords. And of course, they are pointing their blades at me. I let out a sigh. My cousins have been sharpening their swords and the Uchiha seem to be no different.</p><p>No, no, I must not think like that. Anija’s protector, he…he let me go. His expression almost grew soft. That ancient being seemed to calm at the mention of Uchiha, muttering about Kaia, Kaia, his lovely Kaia.</p><p>It’s a pity that her name doesn’t seem to appear in any of the writings left behind by Ashura’s children…</p><p>“I come in peace.” </p><p>Hisses come my way. I take a deep breath, lifting my hands. I will not engage them in battle. I will not… It’s not like there’s any point in representing the Senju clan anymore…</p><p>“Oh really, but are you Tobirama Senju? The great Senju demon, slayer of Uchiha?”</p><p>I cringe. That was the time of the warring states. It was kill or be killed. It was not like I had anyone to parry with as Hashirama had had with Madara. They could play with each other to their heart’s content.</p><p>Oh dear, am I starting to contract inappropriate thoughts. Thinking of those times I came across Hashirama making Madara scream.</p><p>Izuna used to watch too.</p><p>Izuna… Maybe I can be to him what Madara was to Hashirama. Would that quell the inexplicable rage of Hashirama’s protector?</p><p>Laying with an Uchiha. Flashes of Mother’s lifeless body on the ground rises to the forefront of my mind. Nausenousness hits me… I take a deep breath. I need to control myself. I need…</p><p>I need to be willing to make that sacrifice.</p><p>“Yes but I am also a Queen…seeking sanctuary…”</p><p>Well, that caused the Uchiha guard to go silent. I see them lowering their weapons, their faces are growing with disbelief. Hmm, yes… I suppose that sort of reaction was what I should expect.</p><p>My inner nature as Queen is something that even my own clan has come to despise. Anija…Anija is the only one who had made the world safe for me so far.</p><p>I am only doing this for you Anija, for your child… Maia…that’s the name that has been on your lips for so many years now. And there is the only reason why she would have the mokuton…</p><p>And then the laughter started…</p><p>“Tobirama Senju a Queen, a Queen… As if he would be anything like our illustrious Lord Madara was… He dares to disrespect the ancient position of Queen.”</p><p>I grit my teeth. Excellent, just excellent. My clan ostracises for my true nature and our sibling Uchiha clan refuses to believe it to be even possible.</p><p>“I um…I um always resented Madara…for not having to hide his Queen status...”</p><p>I choose my words wisely…even if that leads to the Uchiha guard drawing their weapons again.</p><p>“I come unarmed,” I add.</p><p>I feel one of the blades cutting into my throat.</p><p>“That’s another lie…you Senjus are all the same. Snakes, the lot of you. Your clan sent you as the trojan horse. Your clan wants to enslave us just like they have always done!” The voice of the sword wielder spat.</p><p>I roll my eyes. I need to keep calm, keep calm. It’s been like this for so long but I made my vow in front of Anija’s protector. I will no longer keep trying to straddle the middle. I will join the dark side. The Uchiha’s side…</p><p>Well…if they don’t kill me first. </p><p>“And at this point, if I return to my clan, they will kill me for being a Queen…”</p><p>The blade gets drawn back from my throat. A little bit of blood flows from the cut. I don’t move. I listen. I close my eyes. I hear the Uchiha guard chattering among themselves. </p><p>“Do you think he’s speaking the truth?” </p><p>I hear one of them asking.</p><p>“The Senjus disrespect their Queens, surely that cannot be so…”</p><p>“Then again, there have never been signs of male Queens among the Senjus before…”</p><p>“You don’t think it’s true, you don’t think they would actually kill off their Queens, how utterly contemptuous of them…”</p><p>“Ah but cousin, remember Lady Kaia’s words, Lord Ashura’s children rejected their father and thus the way of love.”</p><p>The way of love. Yes, yes, they get it now, they…</p><p>“Alright Tobirama Senju, prove it!” They order me in unison.</p><p>I open my eyes. They have lowered their weapons.</p><p>“Prove <em>what</em>?” I ask whilst trying to retain an emotion-free tone. Setting one of these Uchiha off would be far from productive. I do not accidentally want to rub them the wrong way like I have done so many times with Madara…</p><p>“That you are a Queen <em>and </em>that you are unarmed.”</p><p>They are looking at me, <em>closely</em>… They want me to prove myself. Hmm, yes I suppose they are right to think that I would carry weapons in the ingresses of my body.</p><p>Then there is only one way…</p><p>I reach for the bottom of my jumper. I move to pull it off up my chest and off from my body. The Uchiha guard watch stunned at my actions. I do not pay them much heed. My resolve must not be shaken.</p><p>I then move to peel my pants and underwear from my body.</p><p>“What…what are you doing?”</p><p>I see their faces…their red faces.</p><p>“Well, you are welcome to check that I am not carrying any weapons secreted away on my person.”</p><p>The Uchiha guards suddenly exclaim:</p><p>“Fucking kami, he’s <em>naked</em>!”</p><p>I observe their faces, then their nether regions, do I detect hardening around their cocks? Do my exotic features turn them on?</p><p>“Are you going to inspect my person now?”</p><p>They do it. But their embarrassment is so intense, I can almost taste it.</p><p>“As for my inner Queen nature…I suppose there is only one way to do that…”</p><p>The Uchiha guard is still looking at me, their eyes shining.</p><p>“Ha…How...?” They stutter.</p><p>I take a deep breath and will the queasy feeling away as I state: “I will lay with your second-in-command…Izuna!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I do it for the kudos and the comments!</p><p>Tobirama has put Izuna in an awkward position...</p><p>Will Izuna lay with Tobirama?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>